


Hai impegni lunedì 24?

by muffin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Stupidity, psychological warfare comedy, really much mistletoe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffin12/pseuds/muffin12
Summary: Sapeva che, ad un certo punto, avrebbe pagato per tutto quello che aveva fatto di sbagliato nella sua vita.Miya Atsumu era stufo di guardare e non toccare e ha deciso di fare finalmente qualcosa per conquistare la cotta di una vita.Sakusa Kiyoomi era stufo e basta.Aggiungete un piano geniale, una caterva di vischio e stupidità a vagonateFic SakuAtsu natalizia che di natalizio ha ben poco
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hai impegni lunedì 24?

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Sono nuova di qui, o meglio, leggo ff da una vita ma solo adesso ho avuto il coraggio di scriverne una.  
> Questa storia è ambientata dopo la partita con gli Adlers, considerando che la V. League inizia tipo a ottobre e si protrae fino a marzo, quindi decisamente prima delle olimpiadi.  
> La data è domenica 02/12/2018.  
> Che dire? Spero vi divertiate a leggerla come io mi sono divertita a scriverla, ci sono un po’ di licenze poetiche su qualche personaggio ma ho fatto di tutto per cercare di non andare OOC. Non ce l’ho fatta, ovviamente, è un po’ impossibile ma spero apprezziate lo sforzo.  
> Buona lettura!

Sapeva che, ad un certo punto, avrebbe pagato per tutto quello che aveva fatto di sbagliato nella sua vita.

Era il rovescio della medaglia, pensò costernato. Potevano passare solo un certo numero di giorni discretamente positivi prima che il karma arrivasse a mordergli il culo. O il bilancio delle parti. Qualsiasi cosa. 

Non pensava di meritarselo.

Non aveva fatto niente di troppo cattivo per meritarselo.

(Komori avrebbe dissentito con veemenza. Komori era uno sporco bugiardo e non faceva testo.)

Non aveva mai copiato un compito, _mai_ , neanche quando la squadra di Itachiyama entrava nel mood schizzato stagionale e allenatore e capitano spingevano per allenarsi, allenarsi e allenarsi ancora, come se per campare avessero dovuto respirare sudore e dolore, e tornava a casa la sera senza ricordarsi come era riuscito a raggiungere il portone di ingresso. Ricordava ancora i pianti isterici dei primi anni, gli occhi spiritati di Iizuna-san e Motoya che scappava via con la scusa della pausa pipì. 

Naturalmente lo studio veniva trascinato fino a notte fonda, una vana speranza di riuscire a stare con gli occhi aperti abbastanza tempo da permettergli di continuare a portare avanti il suo rendimento perfetto. Troppe volte era finita con lui che crollava abbracciato alla lampada da tavolo. 

Non aveva mai mandato affanculo quel pazzoide dell’allenatore del Waseda, ed era una cosa che tutti i suoi ex compagni di squadra avevano fatto prima di laurearsi, una sorta di rito di passaggio con medaglia di partecipazione annessa.  
Lui non la voleva quella fottuta medaglia, grazie tante. 

Aveva dato indicazioni giuste ai turisti, aveva aiutato vecchietti ad attraversare la strada e a disinfettarsi nel frattempo, aveva portato una quantità francamente imbarazzante di cuccioli trovatelli prima a casa sua, poi in rifugi sicuri una volta che i suoi genitori si erano premurati di schiacciare i suoi sogni di bambino di crescere con un cane come compagno di vita.

Non aveva mai ucciso nessuno. Sì, ci aveva _pensato_. A onor del vero ci aveva anche _provato_ ma la scoperta che, per quanto forte, la sua schiacciata non avrebbe portato all’obitorio nessuno lo riempiva ogni giorno di delusione. Forse mirava in punti sbagliati. Sicuro Wakatoshi ci sarebbe riuscito, ma lui era un’anima pura ed era certo che non lo avrebbe neanche preso in considerazione.

Che spreco.

Quindi, riconsiderando, molto probabilmente le sue cattive azioni erano dovute a comportamenti minori. Conversazioni dirette avvertite come insulti. Il rifiuto di stringere le mani. Quella volta che aveva sostituito il dentifricio di Motoya con un tubetto di pasta d’acciughe. 

Niente di tutto ciò, però, era giustificabile per quella cosa appesa sulla porta d’entrata della palestra.

Là in alto si ergeva fiero, credendosi intoccabile nei suoi colori natalizi.

Giudice e giuria di una consuetudine riprovevole e disgustosa, generatore di malattie della peggior specie, fautore di delusioni e false speranze.

Il rametto di vischio.

Pochi giorni a Natale e spuntava a minacciare la sua tranquillità. 

Sakusa socchiuse gli occhi con aria maligna. C’era un traditore tra di loro. 

“Sakusa-kun!” Si sentì chiamare, la porta aperta all’improvviso e una donnina che lo guardava preoccupata. Murakami-san, la receptionist, si trovava proprio sotto quell’abominio. “Stai bene?”

Sakusa batté le palpebre. Effettivamente era rimasto un po’ troppo tempo fermo là fuori. Annuì grave, continuando a guardare in alto.

Murakami-san allargò gli occhi da dietro i suoi occhiali e, seguendo il suo sguardo, alzò la testa. “Ah!” Esclamò con un sorriso, guardando il vischio. “Sì, un po’ in ritardo quest’anno ma abbiamo cominciato con le decorazioni natalizie. Carino, vero? L’ho messo questa mattina!”

Quindi era lei la traditrice. Sakusa spostò il suo sguardo truce sul maglione rosso che indossava la donna. C’erano dei fiocchi di neve. Schifoso.

Murakami-san ridacchiò, spostandosi di lato. “Entra, Sakusa-kun, è solo una decorazione, non ho intenzione di baciare nessuno!”

Sakusa la valutò. Forse non voleva baciare lui, ma lo sguardo concupiscente che lanciava a Tomas quando entrava nel suo raggio d’azione raccontava ben altro.

Con un sospiro, fece due ampi passi fino a superare quel ridicolo ammasso di bacche e, con un inchino di saluto e ringraziamento ad una gioiosa Murakami-san, si sbrigò a raggiungere lo spogliatoio.

Non lo sapeva ancora, ma quello sarebbe stato l’inizio di un mese da incubo.

*

Il mese di dicembre era sempre particolarmente ostico.

L’inverno entrava nel vivo e il clima a Osaka oscillava da periodi in cui poteva andarsene in giro ancora a maniche corte facendosi guardare male da Omi-kun a periodi in cui il vento era così gelido da segargli le ossa e doveva stare particolarmente attento a spifferi infami che raggiungevano la schiena segnando irrimediabilmente un punto a favore dell’influenza stagionale.

Non poteva permettersi di ammalarsi: la V. League era iniziata e se gli fosse scappato anche solo uno starnuto l’allenatore lo avrebbe frustato a sangue e Omi-kun gli avrebbe lanciato secchiate di disinfettante pur di non farlo avvicinare. Si premurava, allora, di prestare particolare attenzione a non lasciare che il sudore gli si seccasse addosso e ad asciugarsi per bene dopo la doccia. 

Non era strano, quindi, che ci mettesse il doppio del tempo dopo gli allenamenti e, tra una risata e una presa in giro, incastrò un rametto di vischio nel telaio della porta che portava alle docce mentre l’ultimo dei suoi compagni di squadra usciva dallo spogliatoio.

Perché era un uomo in missione.

Lui aveva sempre visto dicembre come un mese del cavolo: tra qualificazioni del torneo primaverile, esami, convocazioni alla nazionale giovanile giapponese perché un certo qualcuno era più bravo degli altri, non aveva tempo per godersi pienamente il 24, il giorno degli innamorati. 

Fortunatamente veniva risparmiato dal vedere Samu e Sunarin farsi gli occhi dolci a vicenda, imboccarsi di torta alle fragole, rubare caramelle ai bambini o chissà cosa facevano di solito perché era un dannato Dio della pallavolo e si ritrovava nella fottuta Tokyo a farsi notare. E non solo da allenatori di un certo livello.

Quindi sì, poteva passare il 24 dicembre a guardare struggente la sua fissazione. Non cotta. O, almeno, all’epoca no.

Chi cazzo prendeva in giro, si era fatto il culo per farsi dare un’occhiata da un giovane scontroso Sakusa Kiyoomi: per i suoi set, certo, ma solo con gli anni si era reso conto che l’impegno che ci metteva per rendergli la vita un inferno era solo un modo di attirare l’attenzione in altri ambiti. 

Tirava le trecce e veniva ricompensato con risposte acide e occhiate fulminanti che erano pura poesia.

Komori se ne era accorto. Ovviamente. Era difficile non farci caso quando un tizio qualunque, la cui dote nascosta non era la sottigliezza, cercava di capire se uscisse con il proprio cugino, non sapeva cosa fare di sé stesso intorno a detto cugino e, soprattutto, non aveva minimamente capito che erano imparentati. Scoprì quindi che Omi-kun aveva ragione quando avvertiva chiunque volesse ascoltarlo che Komori non era la palla di sorrisi che tutti credevano ma un bastardo della peggior specie e che si era preso tutta la settimana per far credere ad Atsumu chissà cosa per poi sbeffeggiarlo una volta ritornato ad Amagasaki.

Atsumu era colpito e in parte terrificato. Osamu rubò il numero di cellulare di Komori e cominciarono una chat a tre vie con Suna a sue spese che andava avanti da anni. 

Ora, il tempo era passato, le scelte erano state fatte e, sinceramente, era convinto che il suo pallino per Sakusa fosse volato via. Si era divertito parecchio: era un ventenne con una resistenza spaziale e una libido sana quindi ne aveva approfittato. Aveva anche cercato di avviare una relazione o due ma non avevano ingranato e lui era davvero troppo giovane e troppo preso dalla pallavolo per curarsene troppo. La persona giusta arriverà quando deve arrivare. O tornare.

Perché nel momento in cui Sakusa Kiyoomi varcò la soglia della palestra, fresco del suo contratto con i MSBY Black Jackals, capì un po’ di cosette:

1) La sua non era una fissazione. E sì, poteva essere cominciata come una cottarella ma si era evoluta silenziosamente in qualcosa di più aggressivo, con radici profonde che più provava a togliere e più scavavano a fondo. Smielato, vero. Samu avrebbe vomitato.  
Il tuffo al cuore che aveva avvertito nitido quando aveva saputo della sua scelta dell’università era sicuramente dovuto al doppio tradimento: prima Osamu poi Sakusa.  
Tutte le volte che cercava su internet le sue giocate o registrava le sue partite in TV era per tenerlo d’occhio, così si diceva. Ripristinava i video più e più volte, evitando di chiedersi perché il respiro di intoppava ad ogni sua schiacciata e maledicendo quel setter incapace che poteva alzare per lui.  
Tutte le volte che gli arrivavano alle orecchie gossip di reclutamento di un tizio un po’ troppo bravo e si sentiva un po’ morire dentro era perché, a conti fatti, sarebbe stato un ottimo acquisto per i Jackals. Solo negli ultimi tempi aveva capito che sarebbe stato un ottimo acquisto per lui.  
Tutti gli anni in cui lo aveva visto al Kurowashiki di sfuggita, il tempo di un saluto o una battuta veloce, lo sguardo solo un po’ più persistente lungo la sua figura longilinea, era sicuro dovuto al fatto che erano e continuavano ad essere rivali.  
Tutto questo lo aveva cullato in un falso senso di sicurezza. Era andato tutto velocemente a puttane. 

2) Gli erano _mancate_ le risposte all’arsenico del suo Omi-kun. Che detestava essere chiamato Omi-kun, tra l’altro.  
E doveva essere bello matto per godere di quella lingua affilata, gentile con tutti tranne che con lui. Non che passassero la giornata ad insultarsi, quello no, ma era liberatorio poter parlare tranquillamente con qualcuno che era la sua marca di stronzo preferita senza preoccuparsi di moderare i toni o offendere per sbaglio. Gli piaceva pensare che anche per lui fosse così, ma Omi-kun era diretto di natura e non si faceva troppi problemi a rimettere al suo posto Bokkun quando diventava troppo eccitato, soprattutto la mattina presto, o Shou-kun quando cercava di congratularsi per una schiacciata particolarmente cattiva con troppa veemenza.  
Gli altri membri avevano un livello di anzianità che avvertivano entrambi (Inunaki a parte che con lui era uno stronzo e con Omi-kun una pecorella) e quindi evitavano di lasciar correre troppo la lingua. Inoltre, la sensazione che le enormi mani di Barnes avrebbero potuto schiacciare i loro crani con una carezza promuoveva e incoraggiava questo comportamento. 

3) Era diventato, tipo, sette volte più bello. Il sedicenne Sakusa Kiyoomi era un fagiolo allampanato con la mascherina perenne, i polsi strani e i capelli davanti la faccia. Carino da morire, soprattutto con l’aura omicida tutto intorno, ma comunque chiaramente disinteressato al suo aspetto. E, soprattutto, un’aria da animale braccato ovunque non fosse il campo da pallavolo. Non il tipo di atteggiamento che invitava a socializzare. (Non che lo avesse mai fermato.)  
Sakusa Kiyoomi ventiduenne era sesso sulle gambe.  
Ancora con l’aura omicida, ancora con la mascherina, ma non erano più segnali di disagio lampanti.  
Era più rilassato, un po’ più tattile, sicuro. Era stato costretto, immaginò: non diventavi un professionista senza mettere in conto il rapporto con fans, interviste e telecamere. Non poteva presentarsi nei talk show e limitarsi a fissare con sguardo morto il conduttore o insultare liberamente la gente con la schiettezza che lo contraddistingueva o, comunque, mantenere la sua personalità anti-babbani che tanto lo metteva in sicurezza.  
Glielo aveva raccontato lui, inoltre. La sua personalità precedente cozzava con la professione che voleva perseguire: una delle due doveva cambiare. Era più realistico smussare i suoi spigoli appuntiti.  
La cosa bella era che non era veramente diverso: era sempre il solito stronzo, ma più accessibile.  
Il suo culo era un’altra storia. Quello uccideva la gente.  
Atsumu sentiva di morire ogni volta che occhieggiava la sua schiena flessuosa, il ciuffo di capelli, le spalle ampie, le gambe chilometriche, quegli occhi grandi e liquidi e neri neri. E il broncio.  
Dio, per quel broncio avrebbe spostato gli oceani.

4) Era arrivato alla conclusione che era inutile cercare di combatterlo. Lo faceva da troppo tempo e non aveva risolto nulla.  
Decise che non sarebbero passati altri anni senza motivo: stavolta avrebbe fatto qualcosa.

Quindi, dopo riflessioni profonde, era arrivato a un piano. Un piano solido, strutturato. 

Aveva fatto il giro dei fiorai e aveva speso una fortuna per comprare tutto il vischio che poteva permettersi e, con abile mossa, convinse Murakami-san a sparpagliarne qualcuno (un velato accenno a Adriah e le sue tradizioni ed era capitolata. Faceva il tifo per lei.). Agli altri avrebbe pensato lui.

Non avrebbe più passato il 24 dicembre a sospirare con aria arrabbiata: quest’anno lo avrebbe passato con Sakusa Kiyoomi.

*

“Non ho capito.”

Atsumu sbuffò dall’alto del suo onigiri. Certo che non capiva, aveva rubato tutto il cervello disponibile e non aveva lasciato nulla a suo fratello, era evidente.

“Sforzati un attimo, ci arrivi.”

Osamu si portò una mano sulla fronte, massaggiandosi le tempie con aria sofferente. “Ho capito che ti sei accorto, dopo tipo dieci anni che sbavi come un cazzo di San Bernardo,” “Hey!” “che ti piace Sakusa.”

Atsumu si accigliò. “Non sono dieci anni. E non mi piace Omi-kun.”

“Ah, no?”

“Voglio passare il resto della mia vita a fissare quei fottuti nei e fare cose malvagie al suo corpo verg-”

“ _TI PIACE SAKUSA!_ ” Lo bloccò Osamu, le mani alzate per zittire suo fratello. O invocare pazienza. Sospirò pesantemente. “Ho capito, poi, che vuoi fare in modo che anche lui arrivi alla conclusione che gli piaci.”

“L’avrei detto in altri termini ma sì, diciamo di sì.”

“E per farlo passerai tutto il mese a incastrare vischio in posti discutibili per costringerlo a baciarti.”

Il ghigno di Atsumu era enorme. “Sarà il bacio del vero amore.”

“Ovviamente. Quindi dopo il bacio avrà la sua epifania e correrete insieme verso il tramonto a cavallo di un unicorno con colombe che buttano fiori e altre stronzate. Sbaglio?”

“Non mi piace questo sarcasmo, sappilo.”

“Ne terrò conto.” Osamu guardò il suo gemello. Suo fratello maggiore. Più grande di undici minuti. Avrebbe dovuto ripeterselo spesso ultimamente. “Sei sicuro che gli piaci?”

“Samu, sono sicuro di poche cose. Una di queste è che Omi vorrebbe strozzarmi tanto quanto cavalcarmi mentre lo fa.” Osamu fece una smorfia. “Fidati, la TSI che si sprigiona quando siamo nella stessa stanza ha fatto piangere il capitano.” Atsumu sapeva cosa diceva: aveva sentito Meian parlare con allenatore e PR di cominciare a buttare giù idee su quando, inevitabilmente, sarebbero scoppiati e si fossero saltati addosso da qualche parte molto probabilmente pubblica. Questo lo offese: non era per l’esibizionismo estremo e, cazzo, nessuno avrebbe visto Omi-kun nudo eccetto lui.

Osamu accettò suo malgrado: li aveva visti con i suoi occhi. Anche internet lo aveva fatto e ringraziava Dio ogni giorno che Sakusa non fosse tipo da smanettare troppo su Twitter.

“E non sarebbe meglio parlargli?” Chiese quindi, il tono leggero. “Dirgli quello che senti, cantargli una canzone, qualunque altra cosa che non coinvolga il vischio?”

“Omi non è tipo da parlare di sentimenti e merda varia.”

“Appunto. È la persona più schietta che abbia mai avuto il dispiacere di conoscere, non è meglio dichiararti? Avresti la tua risposta in mezzo secondo.”

“Cosa c’è che non va con il vischio?”

“Tsumu, il tuo piano è basato su te che costringi un germofobo …” 

“È migliorato! Ora mi permette di toccarlo!”

Osamu batté le palpebre due volte, stupito. Archiviò l’informazione e continuò. “... un germofobo, non più germofobo come prima ma ancora germofobo, a stare sotto un ramo di vischio insieme a te e a baciarti.” Lo guardò negli occhi. “Senza avvertirlo. Senza preparazione.”

“Non è che gli salterò addosso, ci saranno chiacchiere, lo metterò a suo agio.”

“Quindi sarete sotto il vischio, creerai l’atmosfera e lo costringerai a baciarti.”

Atsumu si rabbuiò. “Non costringerò nessuno.”

“È quello che hai detto.” Gli spiegò Osamu. “Dal momento che sarete sotto il vischio, vi dovrete baciare.”

“Senti, io voglio consenso. Non mi piace la cosa del costringere.”

Osamu, finalmente, respirò più libero. Quindi un po’ ci aveva pensato. “Vuoi una scusa.”

“Esatto! Omi è uno stronzo spinoso. Onesto, sì, ma si taglierebbe la mano pur di non ammettere che vuole questo ben di Dio.” Atsumu morse il suo onigiri e masticò con gusto, indicandosi. 

“Non sembra un grande spunto per una relazione.” 

Atsumu mosse la mano, incurante. “Ha così tanto orgoglio da fare schifo e, sinceramente, gli do il tormento dal liceo. Ci sta.”

Osamu strinse gli occhi. “Continui?”

“Ovvio che sì, quando lo stuzzico gli vengono le guance rosa rosa e si vede da sopra la mascherina.” Atsumu sorrise con affetto. Poi, più osceno. “Chissà fino a dove arrossisce.”

“Eeee ok, ho finito.” Osamu si slacciò il grembiule. “Senti, devo dirtelo. Il tuo piano fa schifo.”

“Stronzo.”

“Ma potrebbe funzionare.”

Suo fratello lo guardò serio. “Davvero?” Chiese, più vicino a un pigolio che a una domanda.

“Sì. Credevo ti basassi sulla magia del Natale o cazzate del genere e, onestamente, pensavo di ritrovarti con il vischio su per il culo. Ti giuro, avrei convinto mamma e papà ad adottare Sakusa.”

“Non me la merito tutta questa cattiveria.”

“Ma a te serve il vischio per avere una possibilità. Perché non hai le palle.”

“Vaffanculo Samu, Sunarin ti ha dovuto spiegare che uscivate da tre settimane prima di accorgerti di qualcosa, non lo accetto da te.” Si tolse un chicco di riso dal dito. “E poi non hai capito un cazzo: il vischio è per Omi.”

“… Per lui?”

“Sìììì!” Atsumu roteò gli occhi. Era difficile parlare con Osamu stasera. “Fidati, non mi serve quel bastoncino di merda per ficcargli la lingua in gola.”

Osamu lo guardò critico. “Non stai andando un po’ troppo lontano per una scopata?” Era consapevole di stare esagerando: per Tsumu era quanto di più lontano da un’avventura di una notte. Lo sapeva da quando avevano diciassette anni e lo guardava cercare di capire frustrato cosa avesse di speciale quel tizio con i polsi di caucciù. E poi sparire in bagno. 

E non lo faceva nemmeno per ostacolarlo: Sakusa, suo malgrado, gli piaceva. Quando lo aveva rivisto (secoli dopo l’ultimo Interhigh, perché non era Tsumu che passava il suo tempo libero a stalkerarlo), era lontano dall’aura da intoccabile che aveva al liceo. Komori glielo aveva detto che era tutta una facciata e che era solo un imbranato sociale, ma lo capì solo dopo anni, quando si presentò con i Black Jackals al suo ristorante ed era troppo imbarazzato per ammettere che la birra che aveva offerto alla squadra non gli piaceva. Così passò la serata ad avvicinare sottilmente il boccale ad un Bokuto alticcio fino a che l’asso non lo ingollò tra un onigiri e l’altro, sognando solo un bel bicchiere d’acqua fresco, il tutto pur di non offenderlo. 

Atsumu glielo aveva rivelato a fine serata, chiedendogli di prenderlo da parte e parlargli perché sicuro come l’inferno lui non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Osamu gli spiegò, quindi, che avrebbe dovuto dirlo e gli avrebbe portato quello che preferiva; Sakusa gli rispose seriamente che non avrebbe fatto una scenata inutile per una gentilezza e che il cibo da lui cucinato era ottimo anche senza bevande.

Erano gli inizi e doveva ancora sciogliersi, ma era davvero un bravo ragazzo. Ora era un po’ più a suo agio e aveva imparato che non era necessario filtrare tutte le parole, almeno non con lui. Inoltre, lo faceva morir dal ridere quando rimetteva a posto suo fratello con mezza frase al vetriolo e, sinceramente, lo avrebbe aiutato a fornirgli un alibi senza batter ciglio quando, inevitabilmente, avrebbe ucciso Atsumu. Perché era questione di tempo.

Quindi sì, Tsumu era innamorato. Lo sapeva. Lo aveva capito pure la mamma, con quell’istinto infallibile di cui tutte le genitrici erano provviste. Ma voleva solo essere sicuro.

Quando lo vide alzarsi e sbattere le mani sul bancone, quasi rovesciando il bicchiere, ebbe la sua conferma. 

“Non è solo una scopata.” Ringhiò. “Non puoi capire quanto vorrei lo fosse. Sarebbe tutto moooolto più semplice.”

Oh, su questo era d’accordo. Poteva essere un esempio di educazione, ma rimaneva comunque Sakusa Kiyoomi, non il tizio più facile là fuori. Komori ancora ricordava la pasta d’acciughe al posto del dentifricio: era dovuta passare una settimana prima di riuscire a mangiare qualsiasi cosa senza avvertire il retrogusto di pesce.

“Mi sembra uno sforzo senza profitto.” Continuò comunque.

“Questo perché hai già Sunarin. Se non ti avesse semplificato le cose staresti al mio posto in questo momento.”

“Hai preso in considerazione l’idea che potrebbe non volerti baciare?” Perché era un’eventualità: poteva anche avere meno problemi di prima, ma la misofobia non era una cosa che spariva.

Atsumu si calmò, guardandolo da sotto le palpebre. Sospirò pesantemente. “È una certezza il fatto che non vorrà baciarmi, Samu.”

No, quindi non aveva affatto capito. “Ma tu hai detto …”

“Stiamo parlando di Omi. Non mi bacerà. Ma prenderà in considerazione l’idea di farlo, o almeno di darmi una possibilità.” _Perché mi vuole_ , pensò, _ma non so se interamente come io voglio lui_.

Dio, sembrava molto più complicato di quello che si era immaginato. Ma ci credeva. Suo fratello ci credeva così tanto che gli stava dicendo la verità. L’essere più patologicamente bugiardo che avesse mai visto non stava neanche provando più a mentire. “Sei veramente cotto.”

“In maniera vergognosa, sì.” Lo vide portarsi le mani sulla faccia, spostandosi i capelli all’indietro, l’aria leggermente disperata. “Mi sto umiliando di fronte a te. Te, tra tutte le persone.”

“Non la cosa più furba.”

“Decisamente no.” Prese il piatto e lo portò nel lavandino per lavarlo. “Allora, posso attaccare il vischio da qualche parte, sì o no?”

Osamu sorrise alla sua schiena, poggiandosi al bancone. “Ok. Devo comunque decorare, quindi un vischio in più o in meno non cambia nulla.”

“Che stronzo, potevi dirmelo!”

“E perdermi la tua sviolinata?” Tolse il cellulare dalla tasca, bloccando la registrazione. “Questo è oro.”

“Sei una persona orribile!” Atsumu si girò, sgocciolando per terra acqua e sapone. “Vaffanculo Samu! Dammi quel cazzo di cellulare!”

“Sei matto? È geniale! Ah, l’ho mandato a Rin e Komori.”

Atsumu gli si lanciò addosso.

*

Come ogni mercoledì, Sakusa si preparò per la sua passeggiata.

La pratica iniziava alle 7:30 e, dal momento che la sua capacità di funzionare come una persona vera appena sveglio era nulla, aveva scoperto che per gli allenamenti mattutini faceva del bene all’intera comunità se si premurava di passare le prime ore della giornata da solo, camminando in giro senza meta con la musica nelle orecchie.

Gli era stato consigliato dal preparatore atletico dei Black Jackals e gli aveva cambiato la vita. O, almeno, la squadra non doveva più cercare di far smettere di piangere Bokuto. Era stufo di sentire i rimproveri di Akaashi: quel tizio spaventava i più ma per Kiyoomi era decisamente ipocrita pensare di dover per forza adeguarsi alla sua linea di pensiero, soprattutto perché non ricordava assolutamente l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto senza un caffè grosso come la testa di Hinata in mano e un paio di occhiaie cementate in faccia. 

Era sicuro che Akaashi Keiji facesse parte della stessa famiglia dei non mattinieri come lui. Il suo lavoro, poi, non aiutava. 

Inoltre, era colpa totalmente sua se aveva scelto di vedersi con Bokuto.

Quindi, per il bene della squadra, aveva preso l’abitudine di girovagare a vuoto cercando di smaltire l’incazzatura mattutina e non pensare al letto perfettamente caldo che lo aspettava a casa, camminando nella calma della città addormentata, senza urla sconclusionate e pacche sulla schiena assassine prima di aver raggiunto la pace mentale.

Si premurò comunque di prepararsi per bene: le sue sessioni di stretching comprendevano un profondo riscaldamento e l’abitudine di mandare squilli a Motoya con la speranza di svegliarlo all’ora empia delle cinque e mezza di mattina.

Non doveva dirgli nulla, assolutamente, voleva solo dargli fastidio. 

Indossò la sua giacca di Itachiyama bella, pesante e calda, una sciarpa lunghissima avvolta così tante volte attorno al collo da arrivare alle orecchie e un cappello morbido a coprire il resto della testa. Con i soli occhi visibili, mise la mascherina in tasca, il borsone a tracolla e si diede una disinfettata veloce alle mani.

Inserì le cuffie nelle orecchie e con le prime note iniziò a camminare. 

Era stranamente terapeutico guardare la città ancora addormentata, il sole ancora dall’altra parte del mondo che piano piano saliva dall’orizzonte per iniziare un nuovo giorno. Le strade vuote lo calmavano, la gente che non si riversava in strada, le scuole ancora chiuse, i parchi visitati solo da padroni mattinieri per la prima passeggiata dei propri cani e qualche runner particolarmente zelante erano soddisfacenti.

Gli piaceva dormire, davvero, ma iniziare la giornata in quel modo con le sue sensazioni, solo, inspirando l’aria frizzante e l’odore lontano di pioggia lo aiutava a guardare il resto del giorno in modo positivo. Davvero, una scoperta fantastica.

Quando cominciò ad albeggiare, verso le sei e trenta, deviò dal suo percorso per raggiungere la palestra, consapevole di non trovare nessuno e pregustando la lunga doccia bollente che lo attendeva.

Quindi per lui fu uno shock quando vide la porta della hall spalancata e Miya appoggiato allo stipite con la schiena, le braccia al petto e il cellulare in mano. Era vestito già per la pratica, la maglia sciolta e i pantaloncini a metà coscia. Come faceva? Era un cazzo di lupo mannaro? (Sì, aveva letto Twilight. Sì, Motoya lo aveva convinto raccontandogli una trama fasulla e contando sul fatto che avrebbe smesso solo a saga finita. Sì, Motoya era ancora vivo per raccontarlo. Lo aveva fatto anche con 50 sfumature, tra l’altro.) 

Arrivato a pochi passi da lui, lo vide alzare la testa sorpreso. Si riprese subito.

“Buongiorno Omi-kun!” L’enorme sorriso sulla sua faccia non preannunciava nulla di buono. “Come ti sei conciato? Riesci a respirare là sotto?” 

Sakusa batté le palpebre. Come se potesse criticare lui. “’Giorno.” Bofonchiò, ignorando la domanda e studiandogli il viso. “Che ti è successo? Hai un livido sulla guancia.”

Vide Miya spalancare gli occhi, la bocca leggermente aperta. Che aveva detto di strano? “Umh … Niente?” 

“È una domanda?”

“Niente! Sto benissimo! Aaaw, sei preoccupato per me Omi-kun?”

Più che altro ieri lo aveva lasciato sano e oggi lo ritrovava ammaccato, era pura curiosità. “Figurati.” Disse, sistemandosi il borsone sulle spalle. “Cosa ci fai qua a quest’ora?” Chiese avanzando di un passo verso l’entrata.

“Volevo iniziare con il riscaldamento in modo da essere uno dei primi con gli attrezzi.” Raccontò gesticolando, alzando una gamba e sbarrando il passaggio. Sakusa si bloccò, guardandolo male. O, almeno, ci provò: con le sopracciglia coperte non poteva sottolineare il suo disappunto appieno. 

Perché, però, non era in palestra? “Tu invece? Hai saputo che ero qui e sei corso da me, eh?”

Dio, era troppo presto per quello. “I mercoledì vengo sempre prima.”

“Aspetta, davvero?” Chiese sgomento. “Perché?” 

Sakusa aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Perché dovrei dirtelo? Fammi passare, ho freddo.”

A questo, Miya si raddrizzò, togliendo la gamba e spostandosi di lato, ma rimanendo sempre sotto il telaio della porta. “Prego.” Lo invitò con un’espressione furba. Troppo furba.

Sakusa poteva essere un idiota troppo schietto, come qualcuno gli aveva riferito nemmeno troppo tempo fa, ma non era veramente un idiota. Aveva imparato che, quando gli occhi non riuscivano a darti le informazioni di cui avevi bisogno, ci si doveva sempre basare sul proprio istinto. E il suo istinto gli stava urlando di fuggire a gambe levate.

“Avanti, il campo è libero.” Miya incrociò le braccia. L’azione evidenziò le braccia potenti. 

Sakusa indietreggiò, i suoi campanelli di allarme squillavano impazziti: no, non avrebbe varcato quella porta.

“Omi che c’è? Non dovevi passare?”

Ci doveva essere un’altra entrata, pensò velocemente. Forse, però, stava esagerando.

Guardò Miya lì in piedi, luminoso anche con la luce lattiginosa del primo sole di dicembre. Non era giusto, pensò guardandolo quasi brillare, era un privilegiato. 

Come se potesse leggergli nel pensiero, il suo ghigno, se possibile, si allargò ancora di più.

No, non stava affatto esagerando. Cosa stava tramando quell’idiota? 

Fece un altro passo indietro, le mani strette inconsciamente a pugno nascoste all’interno delle maniche della giacca. 

“Che stai facendo?” Chiese, gli occhi stretti con sospetto. “Perché fai così?”

“Così come, Omi-kun? Ti sto tenendo la porta aperta come un cazzo di gentleman, dovresti ringraziarmi!”

“Posso aprirmela da solo.” 

“E invece lo sto facendo io. Perché sono una persona di buon cuore.”

Sakusa si lasciò uscire uno sbuffo. “Che vuoi ottenere?” Chiese, perché ridergli in faccia avrebbe abbassato la propria guardia. “Ti avverto, non ho intenzione di doverti nulla, soprattutto per una porta aperta.”

“Ahia!” Miya si portò la mano al cuore, ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra. “Omi-omi, mi ferisci.”

La risposta di Sakusa venne coperta da un saluto che pareva urlato al megafono. “TSUM-TSUM! OMI! BUONGIORNO!” 

Miya allungò il collo oltre la sua spalla e lui si girò. Bokuto aveva appena varcato il cancello del parcheggio ed agitava le braccia correndo come un pazzo. Dietro di lui, Hinata chiacchierava con Inunaki che trascinava i piedi assonnato.

Perfetto, pensò, c’erano cavie.

Guardò di sottecchi Miya, il sorriso sparito a favore di una smorfia. Sembrava aver pensato la stessa cosa.

Bokuto arrivò senza una goccia di sudore e con la giacca sbottonata, salutando velocemente Sakusa e prendendo per la vita Miya, sollevandolo da terra. “Non puoi indovinare che ho visto ieri in TV!” Sbraitò, direttamente nelle orecchie di Atsumu. 

“Levati, Bokkun, ho da fare!” Saltellando, ignorò gli improperi del setter. “Te lo dico dopo!” E, rimettendolo giù, entrò entusiasta nella hall.

Hinata li raggiunse con un sorriso luminoso tanto da alimentare una città intera e Inunaki lo seguì con gli occhi chiusi. 

Se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto seguire la sua routine pre alba era il libero, pensò Sakusa. Certo, c’era da dire che non si era ancora comportato da psicopatico, ma prevenire era meglio che curare. Avevano dovuto consolare Adriah-san troppe volte dopo che Inunaki-san passava la mattinata a rispondere a grugniti senza ricordare le conversazioni una volta totalmente sveglio.

Mugugnando un buongiorno, arrivò alla porta strascicando i piedi. Guardò in alto con occhio cisposo e, senza alcun preavviso, prese tra le mani la faccia di Miya, piantandogli un bacio schioccante sulla bocca e facendolo rimanere secco. Dopodiché, come se niente fosse, entrò dentro lentamente, incurante di Bokuto e Hinata. 

Atsumu ci mise un attimo a riprendersi, le guance rosso scuro e un principio di infarto che enfatizzò con pensanti insulti in direzione del libero. Stupidamente, non pensò agli altri suoi due compagni di squadra.

“Hinata guarda! Il vischio!” Esclamò Bokuto.

“Woohooo Atsumu-san! Anche io! Anche io!”

E si addossarono a Miya, che cercava di toglierseli di dosso con una certa veemenza urlando in merito a perfette occasioni sprecate.

Sakusa approfittò del momento per scivolare finalmente oltre la porta e scappare nello spogliatoio, allontanandosi il più velocemente possibile. 

*

Seriamente, qual era il loro problema?

“Qual è il vostro problema?” Chiese ringhiando ai suoi compagni. Erano finalmente riusciti ad entrare nello spogliatoio alla fine dell’allenamento (Omi-kun era corso sotto le docce mentre lui ancora si accompagnava ad Hinata per il defaticamento, non si vedeva da nessuna parte.) e, nonostante vari iniziali livelli di nudità, era l’ora di affrontarli.

“Chi è che ha un problema?” Domandò Meian, i sensi da capitano attivi.

“Atsumu.” Rispose Inunaki, scavando nel suo borsone.

“Col cazzo! Tu hai un problema!” Puntò un dito verso il libero. Poi, ripensandoci, puntò il dito verso ognuno di loro. “Tutti voi avete un problema!”

“Io sto benissimo.” Barnes lo guardava curioso. 

Atsumu lo valutò, occhieggiando i suoi pettorali. “Ok, tu non hai un problema.” Ammise. “Mi sta bene.”

“A me fa male la spalla!” Avvisò Goro, muovendo il braccio con una smorfia. Effettivamente lo spiker di riserva si era allenato con Hinata e Hinata aveva l’energia di un bambino sotto anfetamine, quindi sì, poteva fargli male la spalla. 

“Fila in infermeria.” Sibilò Meian. “Gente, non devo dirvelo io. Se vi fa male qualcosa andate in infermeria, dal preparatore atletico, ovunque ma cazzo, fatevi curare.” Dal tono, sembrava lo intendesse in più di un modo.

Goro si mise la giacca e uscì dallo spogliatoio. “C’è qualcun altro?” Ringhiò il capitano, guardandosi in giro.

Un coro di “Nooooo” riempì la stanza, come in una classe di asilo. Meian sembrò soddisfatto. “Quindi non c’è nessun problema.” Sentenziò, guardando Miya.

“C’è un problema invece!” Atsumu si arrabbiò ancora di più. “Grosso come Ushiwaka!”

Shion cominciò a ridere. “Dio Tsumu, solo tu riesci a ficcare in mezzo a una frase discutibile la cotta della tua cotta!”

“Vaffanculo! Non è la sua cotta!” Sbraitò. “Vuole solo distruggerlo!”

Capì di aver sbagliato totalmente scelta di parole quando anche Adriah, il dolce, coccoloso Adriah, scoppiò a sghignazzare. E forse aveva appena ammesso qualcosa che non era pronto a far sapere a loro. Non era giusto.

“E non è la mia cotta!” Cercò di recuperare.

Si rese conto di aver peggiorato la situazione quando anche Hinata cominciò ad iperventilare. Stronzi, tutti quanti.

“Atsumu, non devi mentire.” Ridacchiò Meian. “Abbiamo già un programma in atto nel caso in cui …” Si bloccò, non riuscendo a finire.

“… Qualcuno vi becca a farlo come animali.” Cinguettò Inunaki. “Qualcuno non della squadra, eh, gente sensibile e potenzialmente distruttiva.”

“Parla per te, voglio la terapia pagata se succede davvero.” Disse Barnes scuotendo la testa e facendo ridere Hinata.

“È più un quando che un se.” Se ne uscì Tomas, lasciando sgomento Atsumu.

“Shion, che cazzo insegni a Adriah-san?” Domandò, la bocca aperta per lo shock. “Non parlava neanche giapponese qualche tempo fa e adesso ne sa abbastanza per prendermi per il culo?”

“Miya, chiunque riuscirebbe a trovare le parole per prenderti per il culo, in qualunque lingua.” Ovviamente Sakusa doveva uscire in quel momento, accappatoio addosso e asciugamano a strofinare i ricci, la pelle cotta dalla temperatura elevata e la bocca rosso scuro. 

Una visione, davvero, ma si trovava ad essere troppo disperato per godersela: Omi aveva sicuramente sentito tutto. Voleva introdursi con calma e invece no, la squadra l’aveva preceduto con la delicatezza di un panzer corazzato. Aveva passato intere settimane a mettere a punto il suo piano perfetto ed ora era andato tutto …

“Perché questo silenzio? Di che parlavate?

… Atsumu ringraziò gli dei di Kita-san.

“Tsum-Tsum diceva che avevamo dei problemi.” Intervenne Bokuto, ancora in cerca di danni sulla propria persona. “Tu ne sai qualcosa?”

“È il suo cervello ad avere problemi.”

“Sakusa-kun, seriamente, stai sparando ad un cavallo azzoppato.” Il libero prese l’asciugamano e il doccia shampoo.

Atsumu ribollì, prendendo il suo shampoo, l’asciugamano, ma girandosi verso Shion. “Inunaki stronzo! Perché hai dovuto baciarmi?” 

Meian si strozzò. “Hai fatto cosa???” 

“Ti piacerebbe.” Rispose il libero, guardandolo con pena.

“No, Inunaki-san, l’hai fatto davvero!” Hinata, per una volta, era con lui. 

“Impossibile, non faccio beneficenza.”

“Come se volessi il tuo culo stupido! Hai rovinato tutto!”

“Non capisco, l’ha baciato o no?” Chiese Adriah a Barnes, che fece spallucce.

“Mi spiegate?” Domandò il capitano, sentendosi scoppiare la testa. “Devo correre ai ripari con i PR?”

“Macché, chissà che si è sognato.”

“Fottiti! Stamattina sei arrivato, hai visto il vischio e mi hai baciato. Non potevi farti i cazzi tuoi?”

Inunaki batté lentamente le palpebre. “Era mattina, Miya.” Sakusa lo fermò, stranamente gentile. “Molto probabilmente non si ricorda nemmeno come è arrivato in palestra.”

“Questo è vero.” Accettò Shion.

“Deve sempre rompermi le palle in qualche maniera!”

“Anche questo è vero.” Bofonchiò, prendendosi un’occhiata truce dal capitano. “Dai, l’ha detto! C’era il vischio! E tu eri … ?”

“Sotto il vischio.” Ringhiò Atsumu a denti stretti. Sakusa si girò a guardarlo pensoso.

“Ecco! C’era il vischio e l’ho baciato! È tradizione.” Inunaki giocherellò con il flacone di shampoo. “C’era lingua?”

“Che schifo, no!”

“Era un bacio sonoro!” Intervenne Hinata.

“Sì, tipo SMACK!” Bokuto ridacchiò. “Come quello dei cartoni animati.”

“E allora perché devi fare la scena per un bacetto a stampo?”

Perché non lo voleva da lui, ecco perché!

Ma si era accorto che Omi lo fissava con le sopracciglia aggrottate e con quel broncio da mordere che faceva quando rifletteva. Ed era meglio che quel grande cervello non lavorasse affatto, sennò sarebbero stati cazzi per lui. Quindi si mise l’asciugamano su un braccio e, con una spallata a Inunaki, entrò nelle docce. 

Quando uscì, dopo aver sbollito un po’, Omi-kun era completamente asciutto e vestito. I capelli erano vaporosi, i ricci morbidi e un po’ sfocati. Chiacchierava con Bokuto che finiva di asciugarsi velocemente e intanto sistemava il borsone. O, meglio, Bokkun chiacchierava con lui e Omi sembrava cercare l’interruttore per spegnerlo.

Si avvicinò al suo armadietto che, non si sapeva per quale fortunata congiunzione astrale, era vicino a quello di Omi-Omi. Si sistemò l’asciugamano sui fianchi e, gocciolando dai capelli, cercò un’altra salvietta per tamponare la cascata sulla testa, mettendo in una busta i vestiti sudati. Rabbrividì per lo shock termico. Doveva sbrigarsi a vestirsi.

“Ehi, Tsum, secondo te cosa devo regalare ad Akaashi per Natale?”

Atsumu, le mani sul capo a strofinare i capelli, si girò verso Bokuto. Ma Omi gli stava davanti e lo stava guardando.

Ora, non aveva detto una cazzata quando aveva raccontato a Samu della TSI. Era proprio là, negli occhioni neri lucidi di Omi che gli controllavano gli addominali e nei suoi che andavano dalle sue guance rosa a quel sedere che chiedeva solo di essere assaggiato. Seriamente, non poteva essere così allettante con quei pantaloni lenti, era contro natura. 

Rallentò lo sfregamento sulla testa quando, alzando lo sguardo, vide un piccolo angolo del labbro di Omi stretto tra i suoi canini e quegli occhi enormi che lo guardavano dritto in faccia. 

Faceva improvvisamente caldo. Parecchio caldo. Ponderò di far cadere l’asciugamano dai suoi fianchi a terra, spinto dall’irrefrenabile bisogno di vedere se Sakusa lo avrebbe seguito con lo stesso sguardo affamato o il rossore gli avrebbe divorato tutta la faccia.

In entrambi i casi, c’era poco che avrebbe potuto fermarlo dall’afferrarlo per la nuca e vedere se quella bocca era veramente velenosa come voleva far credere.

Qualcuno si schiarì forte la voce.

Omi sussultò leggermente, abbassando velocemente la testa nel borsone per sistemare le ultime cose, le orecchie rosa e le guance visibilmente ardenti. Gli incisivi che mordevano con forza tutto il labbro inferiore sicuramente avrebbero lasciato dei segni.

Atsumu sospirò lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un lungo secondo e abbandonando le braccia sui fianchi, cercando di far tornare il sangue dove avrebbe dovuto essere.

“Che hai detto Bokkun?” Chiese, sperando che la sua voce fosse normale. Sembrava di sì.

Il soffocato “Oh mio Dio” di Meian lo convinse di no.

Bokuto guardò tra Sakusa e lui con le sopracciglia talmente alzate da sfiorare l’attaccatura dei capelli, ma per fortuna scelse di non infierire. Era il suo preferito. “Puoi consigliarmi cosa regalare ad Akaashi per Natale?” 

Atsumu, decidendo di essere rimasto nudo un po’ troppo a lungo e sentendosi decisamente a disagio, si infilò i boxer da sotto l’asciugamano. “Compragli un libro.” Bofonchiò, cercando di non cadere.

“Omi diceva che dargli un libro sarebbe troppo vicino al suo lavoro.” Bokuto si infilò la maglietta. “Voglio farlo contento, non stressarlo.”

Beh, aveva senso. “Omi-omi!” Rise, guardando ancora quelle guance bordeaux. “Quanta dolcezza!”

“Non sono superficiale, è diverso.” Rispose serio, mettendosi quella orribile giacca al neon. “Compragli dieci sacchi di caffè. In chicchi.”

“Che ci dovrebbe fare?” Domandò Atsumu.

“Il caffè, spero.”

“Akaashi-kun sarebbe capace di prenderne a manciate e masticarli direttamente per accelerare il processo.” Disse, facendo ridere Bokuto. Poteva vedere con la coda dell’occhio il piccolo sorriso di Omi-kun e, davvero, doveva smetterla di essere così carino.

“Effettivamente la sua dipendenza andrebbe curata, non alimentata.” Accettò Sakusa, mettendosi la sciarpa. 

“Bokuto-san, organizza un viaggio romantico!” Esclamò Hinata.

“Siamo in pieno campionato!” Bokuto si portò le mani sui capelli, disperato. “Non posso muovermi!”

“Fai muovere lui, qualcosa qua vicino.”

“E mandarlo da solo? L’allenatore mi castrerà se riesce a fiutare qualcosa. Sapete che ne pensa del sesso prima delle partite.”

Sakusa arricciò il naso con disgusto mettendosi la sciarpa e Miya gemette schifato. “Bokkun, Dio, zitto. Non voglio immaginare il tuo culo nudo che va su e giù.”

Ci fu un lamento collettivo all’interno dello spogliatoio. “Non era necessario.” Disse qualcuno con voce sofferente. 

Bokuto, imperturbabile, fece spallucce. “Sei solo invidioso!”

Cazzo, sì, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

“Parlane con lui, allora.” Finì Omi-kun, la voce attutita dalla sciarpa che gli fasciava la faccia. 

“Ma ho chiesto a voi per un motivo! Voglio fargli una sorpresa!”

“Ho finito con questa conversazione due battute fa.” Sentenziò, ficcandosi il cappello in testa. “Penso per sempre. Ci vediamo.” E, con un saluto generale, uscì dallo spogliatoio.

“Seriamente, Bokkun, dovevi per forza uscirtene così? Fai scappare la gente!” Atsumu scosse la testa, accendendo il phon.

“Atsumu-san, non devi raggiungere Omi-san?” Domandò Hinata di punto in bianco, il sorriso sulle labbra.

Il setter lo guardò confuso, il getto calda dritta su un occhio. “Perché?”

“Passerà sotto la porta.” Continuò, mettendosi la giacca. “C’è il vischio là.”

Se doveva essere onesto c’era pure sulla porta delle docce, e doveva ammettere che non era stata una mossa intelligente. Troppo nudo compromettente (e rivelatore).

La frase, però, lo fece riflettere. Shouyou-kun era davvero furbo. Spense il phon, guardandolo. “L’hai capito, eh?”

“L’abbiamo capito tutti Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto rise, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena e facendogli quasi sputare un polmone. “Non sei stato sottile.”

“Già, la crisi isterica di poco fa non ha aiutato.” Barnes gli sorrise con aria paterna.

“E Osamu-kun ci ha mandato una registrazione interessante.” Terminò Adriah. “È dolce, non pensavo fossi così in profondità.”

Atsumu strinse così forte le palpebre che cominciò a vedere le stelle. Perché??? Perché ancora si fidava di quello stronzo??? Non bastavano Suna e Komori, che lo avevano sbeffeggiato per tutta la notte, ora anche i suoi compagni di squadra???

“Lo uccido.” Disse piano, sbattendo la testa al muro.

“Finiscila di picchiarti con tuo fratello.” Meian gli rivolse uno sguardo serio. “Ero sinceramente preoccupato. È stato un sollievo sapere che non era solo un prurito.”

Dio, sentire quelle parole dalla bocca del suo capitano era quasi peggio di quando la mamma aveva raccontato della sua prima fellatio. Quasi. La mamma almeno aveva esagerato col sakè.

“Non dire mai più niente del genere.” Lo pregò. 

Meian aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non devo più dire che ho a cuore i miei ragazzi?”

Ed era gentile, davvero. “No, l’altra cosa.”

“Prurito?”

L’intero spogliatoio rabbrividì.

“Cosa dovrei dire? Una botta e via?”

“N-no … basta riferimenti sessuali. Almeno da te.”

“Capitano, seriamente, mi stai mettendo a disagio.” Intervenne Inunaki. Non riusciva a guardare negli occhi nessuno, così come il resto dei suoi compagni di squadra.

Barnes ridacchiava. Meian era allibito. “Ragazzi, ho avuto parecchie storie. E ho una moglie. Con cui scopo regolarmente.”

Un coro di lamenti si alzò nello spogliatoio. 

Atsumu riaccese il phon, sperando di soffocare qualsiasi rumore e cuocersi il cervello per cancellare la conversazione in maniera permanente.

*

Miya stava cercando di incastrarlo sotto il vischio.

Negli ultimi diciotto giorni aveva dovuto utilizzare ogni grammo di intelligenza che possedeva per riuscire a sgusciargli da sotto il naso come un serpente. O una donnola, se voleva essere ironico. Non si aspettava tutto quello spreco di energie.

La prima volta che era successo non si era ricordato del vischio appeso alla porta d’entrata: era l’alba e i neuroni erano ancora in fase REM. Lo strano comportamento di Miya, però, lo aveva insospettito immediatamente e il confronto con Inunaki-san lo aiutò a mettere i pezzi a posto.

Pensò, quindi, di essersi trovato solamente nel posto giusto al momento sbagliato: sicuro il setter voleva fare uno scherzo a qualcuno e lui si era ritrovato per primo sulla scena del crimine. Gli scherzi di Miya avevano sempre un gusto discutibile. Quando non ci provava troppo, ammetteva che avevano un senso dell’humour simile e lo trovava decisamente divertente (non lo avrebbe mai ammesso). 

L’impegno che ci metteva per far ridere la gente, però, era inversamente proporzionale al risultato. Gli piaceva quando non _pensava_ affatto alle risposte da dare, ma disquisiva con slancio, il luccichio maligno negli occhi e il sorriso odioso che usava quando voleva entrare sotto la pelle della gente, e non in maniera positiva. 

Ma gli scherzi non erano il suo forte. Quindi, quando l’episodio del bacio passò in cavalleria nel giro di una nottata, pensava semplicemente fosse arrivato alla conclusione che la situazione gli si fosse ritorta contro. 

Insomma, Miya aveva capito che non aveva funzionato, che non era stato in grado, e basta. Era finita. Non c’era bisogno di andare avanti. Giusto?

Sbagliato.

Perché successe di nuovo. E di nuovo. E di nuovo. E, davvero, perché?

La seconda volta che capitò, si trattò di una sua leggerezza. Se così si poteva chiamare. 

Era mai possibile che un tizio qualunque non aveva diritto di camminare tranquillamente guardando il cellulare (un messaggio da sua madre: “ _Kiyoomi, tesoro, spero tu stia prendendo in considerazione l’idea di tornare per la fine dell’anno. Alza quel culo e prenota i biglietti. Se non ti vedo in soggiorno entro il 30 ti vengo a prendere per i capelli._ ” Sì, il cambio di tono era carattere intrinseco di sua madre. L’adorava. Non l’avrebbe accontentata comunque.), prestando comunque attenzione a ciò che avrebbe potuto calpestare, senza sentire l’urgenza o il bisogno di alzare la testa?

A quanto pareva no. 

Con la porta della hall spalancata, sentì un urlo da vitello sgozzato seguito da un “OMI-KUUUUUN” talmente violento da fargli staccare lo sguardo dallo schermo per spostarlo spaventato verso il parcheggio, giusto per vedere Miya correre verso di lui quasi ammazzandosi sull’asfalto, il borsone che gli sbatteva addosso ad ogni passo.

Era troppo preso alla sprovvista per fare alcunché, quindi lo aspettò con la solita espressione impassibile, tenendo la porta aperta come avrebbe fatto con chiunque. 

Che idiota.

Quando Miya lo raggiunse, gli bloccò il passaggio con il borsone con un movimento fluido di tutto rispetto, dando prova di una coordinazione niente male anche fuori dal campo. Poi, si appoggiò allo stipite con aria sorniona.

Qua, Sakusa avvertì i primi brividi di terrore.

“Alloooooooora Omi-kun.” Iniziò, l’aria del gatto che si era abbuffato di una ventina di canarini. “Cosa fai di bello?”

Sakusa lo guardò con aria stranita. “Sto andando a cambiarmi.” Rispose semplicemente. Forse la litigata con Osamu-san gli aveva lasciato danni interni di cui nessuno si era accorto.

“E come mai?”

Si stava preoccupando. “Miya, stai bene?”

“Omi-Omi! Sto benissimo ora che ti ho visto!”

“Non mi sembra.” Sakusa controllò quel livido sulla faccia del setter. Era di un giallastro malsano ma si stava riassorbendo bene. “Vuoi dell’acqua?”

“Perché dovrei volere acqua?”

“Forse hai bisogno di qualcosa di fresco.”

Miya lo guardò stranito. No, davvero, Miya guardò stranito _lui_. Il mondo stava andando al contrario. “Siamo a dicembre, Omi, non sono affaticato e non mi sto strozzando. Perché dovrei volere l’acqua?”

“Per occupare la bocca. Stai dicendo un mucchio di stronzate e non capisco dove vuoi arrivare.”

Era la cosa sbagliata da dire. “Se vuoi tapparmi la bocca così tanto, usa la tua.” Ed eccolo. Era da un po’ di tempo che si impegnava a farlo andare fuori di testa (non ci stava riuscendo. No. Motoya dovrebbe stare zitto e ridere di meno.).

La sua espressione, però, era terrificante: indicò con la testa qualcosa sopra di lui e i suoi occhi brillarono. Faceva paura.

Sakusa seguì l’esempio e imprecò mentalmente: il vischio era esattamente sopra di loro. La tecnica dell’effetto sorpresa aveva dato i suoi frutti.

A suo merito, non cercò di fuggire immediatamente: era troppo shockato per muoversi. Con orrore, sentì i polmoni strizzati da tutta l’aria, una sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco, le guance decisamente ardenti. Cazzo, arrossiva troppo facilmente. Ed era anche abbastanza sicuro che gli stesse prendendo un colpo.

Quando riabbassò lo sguardo, però, gli occhi di Miya erano mortalmente seri, le labbra tese. 

Non era uno scherzo, comprese con una chiarezza allarmante. Per niente. Era la stessa espressione concentrata di quando studiava un rivale nei meeting di squadra. 

Sakusa stava per avere un attacco di panico.

Fu l’intervento di Murakami-san a rompere il momento, trillando canzoncine natalizie francamente irritanti. Miya non lo trattenne quando, approfittando della distrazione, gli diede le spalle per avviarsi verso lo spogliatoio, scavalcando il borsone quasi correndo. 

In tutto ciò, Sakusa non lo vide sorridere leggermente, per una volta sicuro che qualcosa stava andando per il verso giusto. Era troppo concentrato a fuggire via mettendo quanta più distanza possibile.

Pensò al da farsi per tutta la pratica e arrivò alla conclusione che doveva essere solo più furbo. Quindi strappò quel maledetto vischio dalla porta di ingresso a pratica finita, arrivò a casa e lo gettò nei rifiuti.

L’ingresso principale era salvo ma non si fidava. Cominciò quindi ad entrare da accessi secondari: passava per le palestre quando si trovava in una fascia oraria tale da non affrontare il puzzo acre di sudore altrui, altrimenti sceglieva la strada delle piscine. L’odore di cloro era più attraente ma l’umidità che gli si appiccicava addosso era di gran lunga una rottura di scatole. Inoltre, doveva stare attento a non uccidersi scivolando su pozze d’acqua larghe un continente che quei dementi dei nuotatori lasciavano ovunque. 

Quando era sicuro che fosse la via più sicura, invece, prendeva il percorso che tagliava i campi da tennis: era più esposto e più lungo, ma riusciva comunque ad arrivare agli allenamenti in tempo schivando minacce verdi, rosse e bionde, l’unico dazio erano occhi lacrimosi e gocce cristallizzate sulle ciglia per il freddo immorale che sbatteva sull’unica striscia di faccia visibile.

Si rese conto tardi, però, di aver sottovalutato Miya: quando il setter capì che non si sarebbero incrociati facilmente, rami di vischio spuntarono con una frequenza orribile _ovunque_. Non lo diceva tanto per dire.

Ne trovò tre tutti attaccati al suo distributore automatico preferito, quello con le bevande energetiche al gusto di limone senza zucchero. Si vide costretto a recarsi al conbini più vicino (a 10 minuti di distanza se lo faceva di corsa) maledicendo quell’idiota per l’inaspettata prontezza e sé stesso per la sua avversione all’arancia. Presentò comunque un reclamo per l’ovvia mancanza di organizzazione e una richiesta formale di rifornire i distributori con prodotti consoni: non poteva concepire la presenza di zuppa di fagioli rossi in ogni angolo dell’edificio mentre l’unica bevanda che consumava era reperibile solo in uno specifico distributore, ora interdetto.

Se ne materializzò uno nel suo armadietto. L’occhiata truce che lanciò a quella faccia da schiaffi lo spinse a strappare quel coso con violenza. Venne fermato e allontanato quando prese l’accendino per dargli fuoco (a lui o al vischio, poca importanza), prendendosi rimproveri arrabbiati dal capitano riguardo il rischio di fumo, la presenza di roba altamente infiammabile e la mancanza di maturità che stava mostrando. 

A quello, lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, sfidandolo a continuare. Ebbe la soddisfazione di vederlo arrossire imbarazzato, ma gli fu ordinato comunque di leggere il manuale sui rischi d’incendio e presentare un saggio in merito. 

“Non lo farò.” Lo informò con aria tranquilla.

“Se vuoi giocare alla prossima partita ti conviene cominciare a scrivere.” Meian disse con voce colma di delusione. Dio, sembrava suo padre.

Non lo avrebbero messo in panchina, era sicuro, ma non valeva rischiare. Quindi presentò una pagina scarsa e lo informò che, se si aspettava più parole, avrebbe dovuto essere più chiaro.

C’era da dire che Meian non commentò quel tono supponente solo perché la situazione già rasentava il ridicolo e Sakusa era pagato per stare in campo, non dietro alle buffonate di Atsumu. Silenziosamente accettò il foglio con aria severa (doveva perseverare la sua autorità), pregando che la questione si risolvesse presto. Anche Sakusa lo sperava ardentemente.

Non fu così.

Il vischio venne ritrovato, in ordine: dentro il suo borsone, dentro le sue scarpe, sopra l’ellittica e il tapis roulant, attaccato alle attrezzature della palestra, sulle ringhiere degli spalti, di tutti gli spalti, anche quelli che con la pallavolo non c’entravano nulla, sopra le panchine e da Onigiri Miya, che bene o male era il posto più normale dove trovarli. 

Miya Osamu lo aveva guardato per tutta la sera schivare abilmente ogni punto in cui era presente il ramoscello infernale, decisamente divertito. Gli regalò degli onigiri con gli umeboshi con aria cospiratoria quando riuscì a prenderlo da parte, chiedendogli di non dirlo a nessuno e di darsi una mossa a togliere Atsumu dalla miseria. Non capiva totalmente se si trattava di una tangente, e se in caso non avesse totalmente sbagliato mestiere visto che il Miya furbo poteva permettersi di regalare cibo come se non fosse suo e continuare comunque a guadagnare parecchio, ma Osamu-san cucinava da Dio e aveva visto di persona che prestava un’attenzione maniacale nelle preparazioni, soprattutto quando ordinava lui. Inoltre, si trattava di ottimo cibo gratis altamente nutriente. Non si lamentava. 

Non capiva solamente perché sembrava che fosse il Miya fastidioso quello da compatire. 

Il culmine venne raggiunto quando trovò un dannato bouquet, attaccato con uno scotch talmente forte da sembrare accostato alla colla a caldo, sulla porta del suo appartamento. E lui non aveva mai dato il suo indirizzo a Miya, né lo aveva mai invitato a casa.

Più che un tentativo di incastrarlo sembrava una sorta di resa dei conti mafiosa, davvero. Avrebbe quasi preferito la testa di cavallo nel letto. E poi, quanto cazzo aveva speso? Se fosse andato a cercare il vischio da un fioraio a caso, l’avrebbe trovato? O Miya aveva derubato la città di questo lusso?

Sapeva solo che era stufo.

Aveva capito che non era uno scherzo, ancora aveva in mente quegli occhi calcolatori che controllavano ogni sua espressione, ma era il momento di finirla.

Così mandò un messaggio al setter, dandogli appuntamento per il giorno dopo un’ora prima della pratica, direttamente in palestra. 

*

Atsumu era già nello spogliatoio quando arrivò. Dava le spalle alla porta mettendosi una maglia morbida che usava per l’allenamento.

“Vedo che non scappi più.” Commentò senza guardarlo, il sorriso nella voce.

“Devi finirla.” Disse semplicemente raggiungendolo e poggiando il borsone sulla panca.

“Ti è piaciuto quello che ti ho portato?”

“Ci sono gli estremi per una denuncia di stalking.” Lo informò facendolo ridere. “Come sapevi dove abitavo?”

“Omi, un mago non svela i suoi trucchi.” Il luccichio nei suoi occhi la diceva lunga. 

“Per curiosità, quanto vischio hai ancora?”

“È una scorta infinita, non ti libererai facilmente.”

“È uno spreco di soldi.” 

Fece un sorriso storto. “Dipende dai punti di vista.”

“Comprare tutto il vischio della città per molestarmi non mi sembra una spesa intelligente.”

“Fidati, ne vale la pena.” Si girò verso di lui. “Allora? Di cosa dovevi parlarmi?” Incrociò le braccia al petto, fingendo curiosità. Sapeva assolutamente cosa voleva.

“Te l’ho già detto: devi finirla.” Rispose, cercando le scarpe nella borsa e poggiandole a terra.

“Solo questo?”

“Sì, penso racchiuda tutto.”

Miya si portò la mano al mento, facendo finta di pensarci. “Mmmmh … no. Altro?”

“Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare.”

“Lo capisci benissimo.”

“Evidentemente no, altrimenti ti avrei fatto smettere molto tempo fa.”

“Sei davvero così infastidito?”

“Mettiamola così.” Fu Sakusa, stavolta, a voltarsi verso di lui, l’aria decisamente alterata. “Dopo aver passato un allenamento di inferno perché presto andremo contro i Raijin e Motoya rompe le palle già normalmente in maniera regale, figurati in partita, sono andato a prendere la bibita che preferisco e sai cosa trovo?”

“Una pentola d’oro?” Dio, aveva voglia matta di spaccare quel ghigno compiaciuto sulla sua faccia.

“ _Una fila di vischio._ ” Precisò con un sibilo. “Sai dove ho preso la mia bevanda?”

“… No?”

“Al conbini più vicino!”

Miya si sentì un po’ male. “È a venticinque minuti da qui.”

“Dieci, se li fai di corsa.” Lo informò, togliendosi la felpa con rabbia. “E ho dovuto correre come un matto perché l’allenatore non avrebbe accettato la mia cazzo di spiegazione.”

“È solo vischio, Omi! Potevi fregartene e prendere quello che volevi!”

“Con il rischio di ritrovarmi inchiodato da qualche parte?”

“Lo fai per principio?”

“Qual è la dannata differenza?”

“Beh, se è per principio vuol dire che, a conti fatti, l’idea di rimanere schiacciato tra me e una superficie a caso non ti fa così schifo.”

Sakusa lo guardò. Sentiva le guance più calde ma per una volta non gli importò. Miya sosteneva il suo sguardo con sfida. “Cosa vuoi ottenere? Perché non mi sto divertendo.”

“Non è uno scherzo.”

“Lo so.” A quelle parole, fu l’intera faccia di Miya ad ottenere una sfumatura rosata. Non lo aveva mai visto così, era un colore interessante mischiato alla sua pelle naturalmente dorata.

Lo vide aprire leggermente la bocca, poi stringere le labbra come a ripensarci. Gli occhi non si staccavano dai suoi, il respiro di entrambi un po’ più duro. 

_È davvero bello_ , pensò inspirando più forte. Come se dovesse rimarcare l’ovvio. Non era cieco: era bello già a diciassette anni, crescendo era solo migliorato. 

Motoya lo aveva preso in giro senza pietà dalla prima volta che avevano partecipato insieme alla nazionale giovanile, conscio che se suo cugino senza cuore non aveva ancora distrutto le aspettative di quel tizio del Kansai stava a significare che voleva assolutamente qualcosa da lui.

Sakusa non era andato così lontano, doveva essere sincero. Con il tempo, però, si ritrovò a seguire le partite dei Black Jackals con interesse sempre meno accademico e più personale.

Le alzate di Miya rasentavano la perfezione, modellate sui giocatori e sulle situazioni, costringendolo in posizioni sempre più complicate pur di poter mandare la palla esattamente dove voleva. Era un livello di dedizione che riusciva a comprendere ed accettare, che condivideva e perseguiva. 

Era un amore diverso dal suo, ma in qualche modo complementare.

L’interesse per il giocatore era andato di pari passo con quello per la persona. Ma se durante gli anni del liceo dentro il campo riuscivano a comunicare senza parole, con una facilità che aveva lasciato allibiti loro per primi, fuori si davano sui nervi a vicenda, alla continua ricerca di un modo per incastrarsi.

Fu durante la visione di una partita particolarmente combattuta contro i Red Falcons che capì che, forse, quello che li aveva bloccati era una tensione che, all’epoca, era convinto di non avvertire. Si era chiesto se fosse una sensazione unilaterale o se anche Miya avesse passato l’adolescenza a pensare a lui nella stessa maniera, se la voglia di rivederlo e giocare insieme era per una volta seconda solo al desiderio di sentire se quella bocca era bollente come aveva immaginato.

Ma lui era andato all’università a Tokyo e Miya a giocare professionalmente ad Osaka. Si sarebbero rivisti, forse, dopo la sua laurea e solo nel caso in cui fosse riuscito a entrare in qualche squadra di livello V1. Il futuro era un’incognita e non c’erano assicurazioni nemmeno per lui che era stato tra i migliori tre schiacciatori della nazione. 

Invece il Waseda riuscì a partecipare al Kurowashiki, affrontarono partite che vennero trasmesse sulla TV nazionale, venne nominato MVP. Lo incontrò di sfuggita tra i tempi di riscaldamento, si salutarono brevemente insieme a Bokuto, ma in quei momenti la sua concentrazione era incanalata sulla partita imminente, non su una cotta adolescenziale tardivamente accettata e fortunatamente svanita.

Provare per i Black Jackals, quindi, non era il risultato dei capricci di un ragazzo ormonale: erano una squadra forte, potevano battere gli Adlers - _Wakatoshi_ \- ma, soprattutto, avevano il setter ideale per aiutarlo a distruggere chiunque si parasse davanti. Era una decisione mirata alle sue capacità.

E così era stato. Il rapporto con il setter era stato da subito idilliaco. Ma, di nuovo, quello con Atsumu doveva trovare una giusta via di mezzo. 

L’interesse era risorto, suo malgrado. La tensione, scoprì, non era mai svanita. Miya era una creatura sessuale che prendeva a spallate i suoi muri ogni giorno e cercava sempre un nuovo modo di farlo agitare. Le sue solite difese velenose non funzionavano e si era ritrovato a dover combattere un drago che non abbandonava la posizione e non voleva saperne di morire per lasciarlo finalmente respirare.

Aveva modo di vederlo ogni giorno nella quotidianità, cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto al liceo e gli piaceva, gli piaceva davvero. La cosa lo terrorizzava decisamente.

“Omi, ammetti qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e io smetto.” La voce di Miya, carica di sfida e di qualcosa che non capiva, lo riportò al mondo. “Anzi, sai che ti dico? Lo faccio io.”

Inspirò profondamente, ma l’espressione determinata rimase. “Mi piaci.” Sbottò, alzando il mento. “Mi piaci da così tanto tempo che pensavo fossi un’ossessione. Mi piaci da prima che Komori mi dicesse che era tuo cugino e non il tuo ragazzo.”

“Cos…?”

“Mi piaci da quando cercavo di capire cosa avesse la tua testa di sbagliato, e non parlo dei germi ma della tua personalità al curaro. Mi piacevi allora e mi piaci adesso. Cazzo, da quando ti ho incontrato mi sei entrato nel cervello e non ne sei più uscito, tu e i tuoi fottuti nei.  
Tutti questi anni in cui ci vedevamo di persona una volta ogni luna blu hai avuto la faccia tosta di prendere posto anche qui dentro” Si batté una mano sul petto, violento. “e non ti sei schiodato. Ci hai costruito una casa, un giardino e ci stai così comodo che a volte mi chiedo se non ti ci fossi stabilito dall’inizio e me ne sono accorto io troppo tardi. Non sarebbe una novità.” Lo guardò grave. “Ti dovresti seriamente prendere le tue responsabilità ma non ho intenzione di chiederti questo.”

Non pensava di poter ascoltare qualcosa del genere. 

Miya era quasi aggressivo nella sua tranquillità, la bocca lucida aperta in un sorriso che era più una smorfia, gli occhi normalmente canzonatori promettevano qualcosa a cui non voleva pensare ma che bramava con un’intensità da lasciarlo senza fiato.

Lui, invece, aveva le labbra secche. Le inumidì con la lingua e lo sguardo di Miya seguì l’azione respirando forte.

Sentiva una pressione pesante dritta sui polmoni, ma allo stesso tempo aveva la testa leggera e la doppia sensazione lo destabilizzava, non facendolo concentrare. Forse fu per questo che, invece di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, si ritrovò a chiedere con voce leggermente roca ma stranamente ferma. “Cosa vorresti chiedermi allora?”

Vide Miya rilassarsi un po’ alla volta, respirando normalmente e valutandolo. L’espressione di prima aveva lasciato il posto ad una che conosceva, più umana e meno animalesca. 

“Lascio stare il vischio. Ti lascio in pace, sei libero. Ma devi essere all’altezza della tua reputazione.” Lo guardò intensamente, la sfida nello sguardo come nella voce. In fin dei conti loro avevano sempre funzionato così. “Sii onesto e rispondi alla mia confessione. Devi essere sincero, perché so perfettamente che ci stiamo ballando intorno da anni. Accetterò qualunque cosa mi dirai, qualunque, senza rancore. Hai tempo fino a venerdì, poi ricomincerò con il vischio. Ne ho ancora parecchio.” Prese la sua salvietta dal borsone, la bottiglia d’acqua e uscì dallo spogliatoio, lasciandolo lì a guardare prima la sua schiena e poi la porta chiusa.

Appena sentì il suono della serratura che scattava inspirò leggermente, poi più forte in un rantolo, accorgendosi di aver trattenuto il respiro.

La natura della confessione lo investì tutto in una volta. Spostando il borsone, sentì il bisogno di sedersi, le mani che tremavano leggermente. Quando era diventato così investito? Come poteva essere felice di una cosa del genere?

Erano professionisti, giocavano nella stessa squadra. Poteva anche succedere qualcosa di simile? Era consentito?

Aveva in programma di tenersi le sue sensazioni senza mai fargli vedere la luce del giorno e Miya che faceva? Spiattellava tutto come se la cosa riguardasse solo lui, svuotandosi delle sue paturnie e caricandole sulle sue spalle già pressate dai suoi pensieri insidiosi.

Alzando lo sguardo da terra, vide il vischio sulla porta che portava alle docce.

Con un impeto di rabbia si alzò e lo staccò, prendendolo per strapparlo. Era iniziato tutto con quella roba, era colpa di quei rametti velenosi. Doveva liberarsene.

Non capì nemmeno lui perché invece lo sistemò nel borsone, stando ben attento a non rovinarlo.

*

“Ho fatto un casino.”

“Solo uno? Stai migliorando.”

Atsumu, la testa schiacciata sul bancone del negozio di suo fratello mentre detto fratello preparava da mangiare, guardò male Suna che giocava al cellulare.

“Di nuovo, che ci fai qua?” Domandò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Domani abbiamo una partita. Contro di voi.”

“E non dovresti, che ne so, essere in albergo con la tua squadra?”

Suna lo degnò appena di un’occhiata. “Non vedo perché dovrei giustificarmi con te.” Ed era un atteggiamento così da Sunarin che un po’ lo riportò a casa.

“E lui che ci fa qua?” Continuò comunque, guardando le guance di Komori Motoya piene di onigiri neanche fosse un criceto mutante.

“Tuo fratello fa roba buona!” E furono solo anni di molestie da cibo in bocca che gli permisero di comprenderlo. Capiva Omi-kun sempre di più. 

“Samu non dargli più niente. Se passa la notte a vomitare l’allenatore vorrà la mia testa.” 

“Suna-kun, con chi credi di parlare? Se devo davvero vomitare resisterò e lo farò domani davanti a Kiyoomi, mi sembra ovvio.”

“Forse è l’unico modo per salvarci da quelle schiacciate del cazzo.” 

“Vi piacerebbe.” Mormorò tranquillamente Atsumu. L’unica cosa buona che aveva ottenuto dallo spalancare la sua boccaccia e vomitare tutti i sentimenti che si erano accumulati per anni era stato scoprire che, nonostante non riuscissero nemmeno a guardarsi in faccia al di fuori del campo, lui e Omi-kun erano professionisti consumati. La pratica era andata liscia come l’olio, forse meglio degli altri giorni. Omi era un po’ incazzato ma la violenza bruta delle sue battute aveva fatto felice l’allenatore. Un po’ meno Inunaki che doveva riceverle, ma sinceramente si meritava tutte le braccia contuse che era riuscito ad ottenere. 

Un punto a favore: se Omi non lo mandava a quel paese, una loro ipotetica relazione, con ipotetici litigi e ipotetico sesso arrabbiato, non avrebbe intaccato il loro lavoro. Ottimo inizio, davvero. E fantastiche prospettive. 

Era arrivato alla conclusione che, sotto la rete, nemmeno un barbone che beveva dalla sua bottiglia d’acqua privata avrebbe destabilizzato Sakusa. Appena al di fuori, invece, avrebbe lavato con l’acido qualsiasi cosa, compreso sé stesso.

“Sono più che in grado di prevedere quei polsi, tranquillo.” Rise Komori bevendo un bicchiere d’acqua. 

Atsumu lo derise ma non commentò. Aveva a disposizioni svariati mostri da sfoggiare, ma se Komori era così sicuro delle sue capacità era il benvenuto.

“Quindi” Osamu finalmente arrivò, asciugandosi le mani con un asciugamano. “che hai combinato stavolta?”

Suna posò il cellulare e si girò a guardarlo. Komori si appoggiò sulla spalla del suo compagno di squadra per avere visuale libera. Atsumu sospirò.

“Come sta andando?” Chiese Rin. Sembrava sinceramente curioso, ma il leggero sorriso derisorio lo tradì. Voleva solo una scusa per prenderlo in giro. 

“Come deve andare? Vuole denunciarmi! Andrò in prigione e ho la faccia troppo bella per la prigione!”

Komori rise. “A sentire Kiyoomi sembra che tu abbia fatto accordi con la mafia! Non avete vie di mezzo nessuno dei due, eh?”

“Dio, si meritano davvero.” Bofonchiò Suna scuotendo la testa. “Come è arrivato a quel pensiero?”

“Fidati, non vuoi saperlo.” Disse Osamu. Komori fece segno che glielo avrebbe detto dopo.

“Ho confessato.”

“Hai fatto cosa???” Domandarono in coro, tre espressioni ugualmente shockate.

“Ho confessato.” Ripeté Atsumu. “Stava là a chiedermi cose e sono partito!” Schiacciò la guancia ancora di più sul legno duro del bancone. “Non era previsto ok? Gli ho dato tempo fino a venerdì.”

“No, aspetta, cosa ti ha chiesto di tanto strano?” Suna non riusciva a capire.

“Di smetterla! Seriamente, ho un piano fatto dagli Dei in persona e lui mi chiede di smetterla! Mi ha mandato nel panico!”

“Avrei chiesto un ordine restrittivo, personalmente.” Sospirò Osamu guardando suo fratello con pena. 

“Samu, vaffanculo!”

“L’ho visto studiare i percorsi per riuscire a schivare te e il vischio per ben dieci minuti prima di decidersi di fare un passo.” Atsumu fece una smorfia. “Un uomo non può vivere così, Tsumu. Avrei ottenuto un ordine restrittivo, e sono tuo fratello.”

“Si, beh, non vuoi andare a letto con lui.”

Osamu sbiancò leggermente. Suna si girò con sguardo maniacale. Atsumu alzò finalmente la testa dal bancone.

Komori Motoya sorrise con le guance rosa e l’aria più felice dell’universo.

Atsumu mosse la bocca ma non uscì alcun suono. Si schiarì la gola e ci riprovò. “… Cosa?” Riuscì a dire con voce strozzata.

“Ti ha detto questo?” Domandò Suna, un’aria simile a quella che avrebbe un bambino la mattina di Natale.

Komori batté gli occhioni. Era un tratto di famiglia. “Pensavo lo sapeste.”

“Lo immaginavo, altrimenti avrebbe già buttato il suo corpo in un burrone.” Spiegò Osamu sedendosi su uno sgabello. “Ma da quello a pensare che lo dicesse veramente ad alta voce …”

“Oh, no! Non l’ha fatto! Dio, no!” Komori ridacchiò, facendo perdere dieci anni di vita ad Atsumu. “Ti immagini Kiyoomi che ammette candidamente di voler andare a letto con qualcuno?” Scosse la testa, divertito da tanta ingenuità. 

“Potrei.” Lo informò Suna con aria lasciva, facendosi guardare male da entrambi i gemelli. Mandò un bacio volante ad Osamu, perché Sakusa era sexy da morire e gli occhi erano fatti per guardare, quindi niente colpa. Ed era sempre bello infastidire Atsumu.

“Andiamo Komori!” Protestò quest’ultimo con le mani sulla testa. “Sei stronzo come sei anni fa!” E le tre iene risero della sua miseria.

“Non sto mentendo, non me l’ha detto ma sono anni che lo traduco meglio di sua madre.” Spiegò alzando le spalle. “E poi che significa che gli hai dato tempo fino a venerdì?”

“Già.” Osamu lo guardò confuso. “Cosa deve succedere ancora?”

“Mi deve rispondere.” Spiegò Atsumu afferrando un bicchiere e cominciando a giocarci. “Entro venerdì mi deve dire se è interessato o no.”

“E se non lo fosse?” Chiese Suna, guardandolo mettere su una faccia da suicidio. Ma era una cosa da dover affrontare.

“Lo lascio in pace, semplice. Continuiamo ad essere compagni di squadra come abbiamo sempre fatto e me ne farò una ragione. Prima o poi.”

“E se non ti dice nulla?”

“L’ho minacciato con altro vischio. Che, per altro, non ho più anche se gli ho fatto credere il contrario.” Spiegò, passandosi il bicchiere da una mano all’altra facendolo scivolare sul bancone. “Quindi spero proprio che mi dica qualcosa, perché quel cazzo di coso punge e ho il budget limitato.” Poi sbarrò gli occhi. “Oh mio Dio!”

“Cosa c’è ora?” Il sospiro stanco di Suna valeva più di mille parole.

“Non so dove andarlo a comprare!”

“In che senso?”

“E che succede se vuole dei fiori e io non posso più portarglieli? Mi lascerà perché sono stato bandito da tutti i fiorai della città!”

“Tsumu, che cazzo dici?” Chiese Osamu. “Come hai fatto?”

“Ho comprato tutto il vischio disponibile e ora c’è un cartello con la mia faccia sbarrata, tipo quello con i cani ‘Io non posso entrare’.”

“Sei diventato un soggetto indesiderato.” Osamu lo giudicò. “Sei un personaggio pubblico, quanto devi essere deficiente da farti bandire dai locali commerciali?”

“Senti, non ero arrivato così lontano quando ho pensato a questo piano in particolare.” Si giustificò Atsumu sentendosi attaccato.

“Ah perché, ce ne erano altri?” Domandò Komori curioso.

“Certo che sì, Omi è da prendere con i guanti!” Il Miya biondo fece un sorriso sornione. “Facevano schifo in confronto.”

“Perfetto, voglio sapere quali erano.”

“Rin, ti sembra sano?”

“Samu, è come quando c’è un incidente. Vuoi distogliere lo sguardo ma vuoi anche sapere se quel camion stranamente sexy trancerà di netto l’automobile fallita.”

“La smetti di sbavare sul mio futuro marito?”

“È bello che accetti con tutta questa tranquillità il tuo status di macchina demente.”

“A Kiyoomi non piacciono i fiori.” Se ne uscì Komori, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Perché davvero, la vita di Miya Atsumu era stancante.

“Se n’è andata la mia idea di anniversario.” Brontolò Atsumu.

“Avresti quel ben di Dio disponibile e pensi ai fiori?” Suna lo derise. “Aspetta, ti faccio vedere un sito interessante.”

“Ragazzi, sono a disagio a pensare alle grazie di mio cugino.” Cinguettò Komori. Dal tono sembrava più divertito che disgustato.

“Non so se devo essere geloso.” Mormorò Osamu stringendo le palpebre dubbioso.

“Non devi.” Lo tranquillizzò Suna, smanettando con il cellulare mentre Atsumu guardava curioso. Komori allungò il collo con versi di apprezzamento. 

“È quel sito con …?” Domandò Osamu con aria leggera.

“Sì.”

“Gli stai facendo vedere …?”

“Sì.”

“Aspetta!” Atsumu li guardò schifato. “Non voglio vedere con cosa si diverte mio fratello. Ci sono dei paletti!”

“Li hai distrutti tutti ogni volta che pensavi a Sakusa e scappavi in bagno.” Lo informò Osamu con una smorfia. “Sono mentalmente sfregiato da quando avevo 17 anni.”

“Facevi lo stesso con Suna, vi ho letteralmente beccati mentre saltellava su di te, oddio ero riuscito a dimenticarlo fino a questo momento preciso, voglio morire.”

“Fallo, ti prego.” Ringhiò Osamu mentre Komori rideva come un matto. Si sentì lo scampanellio della porta. “Ho dei clienti.”

“Sei sempre impegnato.” Si lamentò Suna.

“A differenza vostra ho un lavoro vero.”

“E a differenza tua, abbiamo un capitano che ci sta minacciando cruentamente.” Disse Komori con voce troppo allegra guardando il cellulare. “Ragazzi, ci vediamo domani!” Pagò il conto e si alzò, portandosi Atsumu dietro e per lasciare un po’ di privacy al suo compagno di squadra.

Quando furono soli fuori al freddo gelido notturno, vide Miya guardarlo con una domanda negli occhi. 

“Non mi parla di queste cose.” Lo informò, un sorriso mesto. “È sempre stato privato, non mi diceva nemmeno delle ragazze che confessavano.”

“Ti prego dimmi che riceveva lettere con cuori sopra.”

“Oh, lo faceva. Era sempre molto corretto, le leggeva e dava la sua risposta cercando di non spezzare troppo i cuori.”

Atsumu lampeggiò. “Come fai a sapere queste cose se non te le diceva?”

Komori ghignò tranquillamente. “Venivano a piangere da me e le consolavo, se capisci cosa intendo.”

“Komori, cane!” Atsumu scoppiò a ridere. Quei cugini erano agli antipodi, davvero.

“Però gli piaci. Di questo sono sicuro.” Motoya si strofinò le mani, soffiando sopra aria calda. “È una di quelle cose che non ha bisogno di dirmi a parole, ce l’ha scritto in faccia.”

“Non voglio solo divertirmi, devi saperlo. Se mi vuole, è per sempre. Almeno da parte mia.”

Komori lo guardò e gli sparò un sorriso sincero che non pensava di aver mai visto sul suo viso rivolto a lui. “Una volta Kiyoomi ha versato del succo sulle piastrelle della cucina. Ha passato il pomeriggio a tirare a lucido tutto il pavimento, fughe comprese.”

“Cosa?”

“Abbiamo trovato un uccellino morto. L’abbiamo chiamato Tora e Kiyoomi gli ha costruito un minuscolo santuario e l’ha seppellito, poi abbiamo fatto una sorta di funerale. Ho pianto come un matto.”

“È carino ma …”

“L’ho portato io in palestra a provare la pallavolo la prima volta. L’ho visto toccare la palla e lanciarla dall’altra parte della rete.” Komori lo fissò, pregandolo con gli occhi di ascoltare bene. “Non ha più smesso.”

Atsumu batté le palpebre, comprendendo. “Oh.”

“Già. Quando Kiyoomi inizia qualcosa, la finisce. Quando ama qualcosa, non la lascia.” Si girò, vedendo Suna uscire prendendo l’ombrello che aveva portato. Poi diede una pacca sulla spalla di Atsumu. “Tratta bene mio cugino.”

Ed era la cosa più bella che potesse mai dirgli.

*

Vinsero. Di poco, ma vinsero. 

Suna era un’anguilla, Motoya era ovunque e Washio aveva fatto di tutto per bloccare qualsiasi tentativo di portarsi avanti.

Ma i suoi mostri erano stati impeccabili.

Hinata aveva saltato come una dannata scimmia, materializzandosi in punti ostici e beccandosi più maledizioni che complimenti. Aveva talmente energia che a fine partita cominciò un coro di ‘You are my sunshine’ con Bokuto con un livello di stonatura tale da far vergognare a morte Meian mentre l’allenatore li guardava ridendo.

Bokuto stesso era in splendida forma, ogni punto conquistato veniva dedicato ad Akaashi-kun che lo guardava sugli spalti. 

E Omi-kun era una visione. Vederlo sfidare Komori dall’altra parte della rete, un sorriso leggero sulla faccia per ogni schiacciata andata a segno o guardandolo male ogni volta che riusciva ad intercettarlo gli faceva andare il sangue in fiamme.

Era il sogno di una vita alzare per giocatori di questo calibro, non lo avrebbe abbandonato per nulla al mondo.

Si ritrovarono tutti, vincenti e perdenti, nell’Izakaya più vicino a festeggiare l’incontro, indipendentemente dal risultato. 

Avevano ancora l’adrenalina in circolo, le vene vibravano, la compagnia era perfetta.

Fu riportato alla realtà da Sakusa che, dopo un paio di ore si avvicinò e gli disse all’orecchio. “Domani verso le 11:00 vieni a casa mia. Ormai sai dove abito.” Il sorriso che aveva in bocca congelò. Si girò a guardarlo e lo vide con le gote rosee dal calore del locale e lo sguardo serio, impassibile come al solito. 

“Puoi dirmelo adesso.”

“Domani è venerdì.” Prese la giacca pesante dal suo braccio e la infilò con movimento fluido. “Arriva puntuale.” E se ne andò.

Certo che non lo avrebbe fatto contento. Perché toglierlo dalla miseria in quel momento quando gli aveva fatto passare un mese d’inferno?

Incontrò gli occhi di Komori ma fortunatamente non disse nulla.

Nel petto, sbocciò una piccola scintilla d’agitazione.

*

Aveva scoperto l’indirizzo di Omi da Komori. Ovviamente. Meian si era rifiutato di dirglielo e l’allenatore avrebbe fatto troppe domande. Komori era l’unica ancora di salvezza (che si accontentava di una mazzetta minima) a potergli svelare l’arcano.

Il complesso di appartamenti si trovava in una zona residenziale, davanti il parco Ichioka Motomachi ed era un bel quartiere. Palazzi carini, piante sui balconi, aspetto pulito. Chissà quanto pagava di affitto, si chiese oziosamente. Magari era una cifra fattibile, interessava anche a lui una zona del genere. Non era neanche troppo lontano dalla palestra, considerando che Omi-kun arrivava a piedi.

Arrivato davanti al portone, però, cominciò a sudare freddo. Stavolta il cancello non era aperto: citofonò e la voce monotona di Omi rispose quasi subito.

Decise di non prendere l’ascensore. Le scale erano un ottimo allenamento, le gambe gli facevano male per la fatica del giorno prima ma ehi, non era nulla se non dedicato! E poi, se ci metteva più tempo ritardava l’inevitabile.

Al piano giusto, incontrò Omi che lo aspettava sulla porta. Aveva un paio di pantaloni morbidi e un maglione che fasciava quelle spalle in maniera illegale. Sembrava decisamente edibile. “C’è un ascensore perfettamente funzionante.” Lo informò seccamente.

“Che persona di merda sarei se lo occupassi?” Rispose piccato. “Magari qualche signora con la spesa poteva averne bisogno.” 

Omi-kun lo guardò con la sua solita espressione apatica. “Chi è che scappa adesso?” E gli fece cenno di entrare.

Aspettò che chiudesse la porta prima di sbottare. “Beh, non io. Mi sembra di essermi presentato con …” Guardò l’orologio. Sette minuti di ritardo. Merda. “… una puntualità che si avvicina alla perfezione.” Cercò di salvarsi.

La faccia di Omi lo informò che non aveva convinto nessuno. Gli preparò delle ciabatte e cambiò stanza. “Vuoi del tè?” Gli chiese mentre si toglieva le scarpe.

“… Uh?”

Omi si affacciò da quella che doveva essere la cucina. “È facile, Miya. Vuoi del tè?”

Atsumu batté le palpebre, stranito. “Sì?”

Annuì una volta e sparì di nuovo. “Appendi il cappotto all’attaccapanni lì vicino, non preoccuparti.”

Era strano vedere Omi domestico. Strano in maniera carina. Lui neanche ce l’aveva un attaccapanni a casa sua, per dire. 

Infilò le ciabatte e si guardò per la prima volta intorno. La casa non era tanto grande ma le finestre ampie davano l’illusione di uno spazio maggiore, forse perché la luce che entrava rischiarava l’ambiente in maniera pulita. La vista del parco davanti, con gli altri edifici più lontani, allargava la visione e dava una sensazione di tranquilla pace.

Omi non aveva tanti mobili: un divano dall’aspetto morbido, la TV con qualche pensile lucido, un tavolo richiudibile con tre sedie, di cui una che non c’entrava nulla con le altre due. Aveva due piante piccole dal colore verde smeraldo su un mobiletto quadrato e una libreria con un sacco di volumi dalle dimensioni e colori differenti, riviste, custodie di CD dappertutto. Non vide uno stereo, però. C’era una porta davanti a quella in cui si era infilato Omi, sicuramente la camera da letto.

Non era una casa fredda, per niente. Chi incontrava Sakusa per la prima volta avrebbe potuto pensare a piani asettici di un bianco violento e ordine maniacale. Quello che vedeva, invece, si avvicinava all’Omi che aveva imparato a conoscere: pulito, ordinato, ma anche umano, rilassato.

C’era odore di qualcosa di floreale e riuscì a scorgere un deodorante per ambienti, il tipo che spruzzava a tradimento, sulla cima della libreria, quasi nascosto.

Il rumore di una sedia che si spostava lo fece girare e vide Omi che poggiava sul tavolo due tazze uguali di acqua fumante da cui uscivano le cordicine delle bustine del tè.

“Non mi chiedi che tipo di tè voglio?” Lo provocò con un sorriso.

“Volevi il tè ed avevo questo. È terribilmente maleducato mettere a disagio un ospite, Miya.” Tornò in cucina e sentì aprire dei pensili. “Non ho avuto il tempo di fare la spesa.”

Dio, voleva sentirlo dire quelle esatte parole ogni giorno. Sapevano di complicità, di vivere insieme, di serate passate ad ordinare da asporto direttamente sul divano, di giorni di lavanderia. Quando era diventato così patetico?

“È bello qua, Omi-kun.” Cercò di sviare il pensiero, avvicinandosi alle vetrate. “Bel panorama.”

“Avevo bisogno di aria.” Spiegò lui, guardando il parco con una lietezza nello sguardo che lo colpì. “A Tokyo abitavo in un palazzo incastrato tra altri cinque.”

“Soffocante.” Commentò con una smorfia. Omi annuì e lui fu grato di aver saputo qualcosa di cui forse solo Komori era a conoscenza. Si spostò verso il tavolo e Atsumu scoprì che aveva servito dei biscotti aprendo direttamente la confezione. Questa volta non lo prese in giro: la sua ospitalità si limitava a spedire Hinata a comprare Doritos per tutti e solo dopo che Bokuto aveva cercato snack in giro inutilmente. Era l’ultimo a poter parlare.

Si sedette e attese che Omi si posizionò davanti a lui. Lo vide nascondere un sorriso.

“Che c’è?” Chiese titubante.

“Non sei mai stato così tranquillo.” La voce morbida di Sakusa lo spinse a prendere la bustina del tè e affogarla nell’acqua ora colorata con una certa violenza. “C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”

“Sei uno stronzo.” Lo fece ridere leggermente e cazzo, erano fossette quelle? _Dei di Kita-san, se ho fatto qualcosa di buono nella vita fate che non siano fossette, vi prego_.

Strinse così tanto gli occhi che gli fecero male. “Ti supplico, non farlo.”

“Fare cosa?” Chiese, il riso ancora nella voce.

“Tutto.”

“È limitante. E penso ledi anche i diritti umani.”

“Pensi?”

“Ti do una via di uscita, stai diventando imbarazzante.”

“Non sei al mio posto, non puoi commentare.”

“Lo sono stato.” Gli ricordò, facendolo sentire un po’ male. “Ho dimenticato lo zucchero, ne vuoi?”

“Senti, di’ qualcosa e basta!” Atsumu si alzò e cominciò a vagare in giro con passo scattante. “Mi stai uccidendo qua, Omi-kun!”

“Volevi il tè.” Gli ricordò, per niente colpito.

“Chi se ne frega del tè, neanche mi piace il tè, ho detto che lo volevo solo perché me l’hai chiesto!”

Omi batté le palpebre. Aveva ciglia lunghe tre chilometri e non era giusto. “Bevi sempre il tè.”

“È tequila.” 

“No, non è vero.”

“Ti stai divertendo, eh?”

Lo vide piegare un po’ la testa e sì, quella faccia lo stava prendendo per il culo. “Un po’. Vuoi zucchero di canna o normale?”

“Non mi dirai nulla finché non bevo quel dannato tè, vero?”

“L’hai detto tu, non io.”

“Perfetto.” Prese la tazza e la ingollò tutta d’un fiato, bruciandosi palato e gola. Aveva il sapore dell’acqua sporca, non aveva lasciato in infusione le foglie per il tempo giusto e decidere di non mettere lo zucchero non era stata una mossa furba. Poggiò di nuovo la tazza e, ancora in piedi, guardò Sakusa negli occhi. “Ora parliamo.”

Il piccolo sorriso che ne seguì lo fece imprecare mentalmente. “Devo aspettare che il mio tè sia pronto prima di berlo.”

“È fatto! Bevi quel coso e deludimi velocemente, devo buttarmi tra le rotaie del treno tra venti minuti.”

“Salta quell’appuntamento e prendi un biscotto.”

“Non voglio i fottuti biscotti.”

“Mangia quel biscotto e non mettermi fretta.” Per tutta risposta, Atsumu afferrò la tazza di Sakusa e bevve anche il suo tè fino all’ultima goccia. 

“Dannazione, ho la trachea ustionata.” Gracchiò con una smorfia, rimettendo la tazza al suo posto.

Omi sospirò stancamente, alzandosi e andando in cucina. “Dove vai?” Domando, la gola cruda.

“A farmi un altro tè.” Rispose piatto aprendo gli sportelli.

“Col cazzo!” Atsumu gli corse dietro entrando in cucina e bloccandolo contro un ripiano. “Dimmi quello che devi dire e ti lascio in pace.”

Sakusa, inclinato all’indietro contro il piano da lavoro, si incazzò. Raddrizzandosi a tutta altezza costrinse Atsumu ad alzare la testa e ad indietreggiare leggermente.

Con un passo deciso lo riportò in soggiorno, gli occhi scuri che mandavano lampi.

“Omi …”

“Stai zitto.” Sibilò. La bocca di Atsumu si chiuse di scatto. “Hai avuto il lusso di giocare con le tue regole per un mese, se voglio un fottuto tè per prendere tempo e infastidirti è un mio cazzo di diritto.”

E, davvero, aveva un po’ ragione. Omi non era stato altro che educato, mamma Miya lo avrebbe preso a calci in culo per il suo comportamento. Ma …

“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me!”

“E quindi? Tu non l’hai fatto facendomi andare in giro come un idiota? Facendomi trovare quel dannato vischio dappertutto?”

“È vischio, Omi! Non un gioco al massacro!” 

“Ti ho chiesto di sederti e mangiarti il biscotto che ti ho offerto, non mi sembra chissà quale astruso metodo di tortura.” Lo guardò severo, facendolo sentire uno schifo.

“Io ti ho detto quello che sentivo.” Insisté comunque, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “È così brutto chiederti altrettanto?”

Omi scosse la testa. “Non ho detto che non lo avrei fatto. Sei solo impaziente.”

“E direi!” Atsumu spalancò le braccia. “Mi piaci da sei anni, sono innamorato di te da non so quanto tempo, è un crimine voler sapere subito se ricambi o no?”

“Lo è se imposti i tuoi ritmi!” Lo bloccò Sakusa. “Un giorno ti sei svegliato e hai deciso per tutti e due che era ora di smetterla. Mi hai dato tempo fino ad oggi e mi sembra che la giornata non è ancora finita.”

“Scusa se ho pensato che sei anni di preliminari fossero sufficienti, ho scombinato il tuo piano decennale? Chiedo perdono, sua Maestà!”

“Fottiti, Miya. Quel sarcasmo del cazzo usalo con qualcun altro.”

Atsumu sentì distintamente il suo cuore andare in pezzi. Quindi era così, era finita. “Va bene, Omi.” Disse fermamente. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare ma ehi, erano cose della vita no? Non poteva andare sempre bene. 

Si girò verso la porta, andando a raccogliere le scarpe.

“Dove stai andando?” Domandò Sakusa, il tono un po’ esasperato ma più dolce.

“Fuori di qui, mi levo dalle palle.” Rispose, cercando di togliersi le ciabatte. “Se tu non mi vuoi non è detto che qualcuno altro non lo faccia. Anzi.” Ridacchiando, cercò di sciogliere il nodo dei lacci. Non vedeva nulla, gli occhi erano pieni di lacrime ma fosse dannato se ne avrebbe versata una. 

Sentì una presa sul braccio. Si divincolò, sibilando un “Lasciami.” che non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

“Non ti lascio, idiota. Non ho detto che non ti voglio, ho detto che voglio avere il mio tempo.” Gli prese la scarpa dalle mani e la ributtò per terra. “Per una volta nella tua vita scendi da quel piedistallo e ascolta.”

E, finalmente, Atsumu si zittì. Omi aveva toccato la sua scarpa. Quella con cui camminava per le vie sporche. Quella a contatto con il suo piede difficilmente fresco dopo una mattinata di cammino. E gli stava toccando il braccio.

Si fece riportare al centro del soggiorno per il braccio come un automa, poi Omi si allontanò leggermente. Atsumu lo vide strofinarsi le mani improvvisamente a disagio, la rabbia svanita.

Prese un respiro profondo e chiuse le palpebre. “Non andavamo d’accordo.” Iniziò, aprendo lentamente gli occhi ma guardando di lato. “Non riuscivamo a parlare. Non solo tra di noi, proprio in generale. Io non riuscivo a dire niente senza offendere e tu senza prendere in giro. Però in campo funzionavamo.”

Lo guardò, gli occhi enormi. “Funzionavamo talmente bene che ci chiesero se avessimo mai giocato insieme.”

“Lo ricordo.” Sussurrò, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

“Komori ha avuto quasi un decennio campale.” Atsumu ridacchiò. “L’ha capito prima di me. Ci ho messo un bel po’ di più.”

“Stai dicendo quello che penso?”

“Devi farmi finire.” Atsumu mimò l’atto di chiudersi la bocca, ma il sorriso gli spaccava la faccia a metà e non si ricordava quando era stato così felice. 

Omi si bagnò le labbra. “Dovevo capire se era solo attrazione.” Atsumu sbuffò, ma l’occhiataccia che ricevette lo raddrizzò come un soldatino compiaciuto. “Sinceramente, sono entrato nei Black Jackals per te. Ma come setter. Era tutto sparito, non sentivo più niente e stavo bene così, era meglio per me che ti vedessi solo come giocatore. Hai mai pensato alle conseguenze?”

“Dici per la squadra?” Omi annuì un po’ terrorizzato e Atsumu decise di metterlo a conoscenza di una cosa che, a quanto pareva, sapevano tutti tranne lui. “Quello che sto per dire ti shockerà.”

“Ne dubito.”

Atsumu ghignò. “È da quando sei entrato che è pronto un piano di emergenza per noi due.” 

A suo merito, Omi-Omi non cambiò nemmeno espressione. La faccia rimase impassibile, forse solo un filo più pallida. “Cosa?” Alitò a mezza bocca e fu solo quello a far capire quanto fosse sconvolto.

“Sì, hanno tutti paura che ci saltiamo addosso durante le interviste o che facciamo spettacolo in mezzo a qualche partita, cose così.”

Lo vide battere le palpebre come un gufo particolarmente carino. “Cosa ha fatto pensare che potessi abbassarmi a cose del genere?” Chiese con un filo di voce. Non doveva essere accattivante come sembrava ma Atsumu non era mai stato normale.

“TSI.” Gli facevano male le guance da quanto stava sorridendo. “E devo dirlo, un po’ ci ho sperato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto un posto privato, ovvio, ma avrei preso quello che potevo ottenere. Sei un osso duro Omi.”

Sakusa non sapeva come commentare.

“Va tutto bene, come un cavaliere dall’armatura scintillante mi sono preso carico di tutte le prese in giro e i rimproveri, è tutto sistemato.” Sì, tranne che pensare che la squadra era pronta a coprire un loro scandalo non era molto edificante. “Ora continua, voglio arrivare alla parte buona.”

“Come faccio a continuare dopo una cosa del genere?”

“Fregatene! Pensa a quanto vuoi rendermi felice! O renderti felice, perché sono un buona scelta, in tutti i sensi.” E gli fece un occhiolino che, con sua somma gioia, lo fece arrossire.

Lo vide boccheggiare leggermente, ma si ricompose subito. “Non è solo tensione sessuale.” Chiarì con un’occhiataccia.

Vedere la parola ‘sessuale’ scandita da quelle labbra gli faceva sentire cose strane nello stomaco. E nelle mutande.

“Mi piaci quando ti deprimi per un alzata andata male e per cose importanti e quando Kageyama ti ha battuto come setter numero 1.”

“Questa è cattiveria.”

“Quando fai una battuta e nessuno ride e quando sei naturale e sei veramente divertente. Quando ti ingozzi di onigiri al tonno e cipollotto e mi chiedo se riuscirai a mandare tutto giù o ti dovremmo aprire la trachea con il coltello da pesce di tuo fratello.”

“Non devi più vedere Grey’s Anatomy con Inunaki.” Si lamentò con una smorfia. 

“Sei attraente quando guardi l’avversario dall’altra parte della rete e lo sfidi a fare meglio. Mi piace quando siamo in allenamento e lo fai con me. Sto bene con te come non sono mai stato con nessuno, sei attento ai miei spazi e ai miei limiti e non credere che non ho notato che non hai toccato niente qua dentro senza che potessi vederti.” 

“È rispetto.” 

“Non solo. Potrei avere il rispetto da tanta gente ma non farebbero quello che hai fatto tu. Quando siamo stati sotto il vischio non hai fatto nulla, mi hai solo guardato.”

“Non sono un animale, dovevo volerlo io come te.”

“Odio il vischio.” Gli svelò. “Non solo perché sei riuscito a metterlo da qualsiasi parte, ho sempre odiato il vischio. Le ragazze cercavano di incastrarmi là sotto e non capivano che non le avrei baciate per niente al mondo, figurarsi perché c’era un rametto di vischio sopra di noi.”

“Buuu Omi, raccontare delle tue avventure al primo appuntamento.”

“È un ricettacolo per malattie di tutte le specie, dal raffreddore all’herpes. Non vedo perché dovrei baciare sconosciuti per _tradizione_.” Il veleno trasudò da quella parola in maniera così evocativa che quasi poteva sentirlo sulla lingua.

“… Ora capisco un po’ di più.”

“Mi piaci, Miya.” Sentenziò. “Non so se sono innamorato di te, mi serve più tempo, ma sono serio riguardo a questo.” Si inumidì il labbro inferiore, gli occhi con un’intenzione chiara. “Hai cominciato tu con questa storia, mi prendo le mie responsabilità. Ora guarda in alto.”

Atsumu lo guardò stranito e alzò gli occhi. Nel lampadario, attaccato alla lampadina e ben coperto da paralume, c’era un rametto di vischio. 

“Che cazz …”

“La porta delle docce?” Gli domandò, un sorriso storto. “Veramente?”

“Senti, ho calcolato male. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di sfruttarlo, è stato stupido metterlo là!”

“Ho apprezzato. Ma era l’unico che non ero riuscito a vedere fino alla fine, tanto valeva usarlo per qualcosa di concreto.”

“Che vorresti dir-” Ma non riuscì a finire la frase. Omi lo prese per la nuca e schiacciò la bocca sulla sua.

Atsumu non riuscì nemmeno ad essere sorpreso, lo aveva sognato da troppo tempo. Mise le mani sui fianchi di Omi-kun, sistemandosi in una posizione più comoda. Sentì il suo respiro tremare leggermente e lui passò piano i pollici sui fianchi, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Lo sentì mettere le mani sulle sue braccia con un tocco leggero, come se non sapesse cosa farne.

Mosse la bocca prendendo quel labbro inferiore tra i denti, morbido, grassoccio, _perfetto_ , succhiandolo leggermente. Dio, voleva rimanere così per sempre a mordergli il broncio in quella maniera. 

Aprì gli occhi e vide l’intera faccia di Omi rossa e leggermente nel panico. Si staccò velocemente.

“Sono andato troppo veloce?”

“No! No, sono stato io -”

“Hai appena detto che -”

“Ho detto che sono stato io -”

“Cazzo, non mi hai detto nemmeno se potevo toccarti!”

“Miya!” Atsumu lo guardò. “Va bene. Mi è piaciuto. E poi sono stato io, è che … beh, non l’avevo mai fatto.”

L’aveva sospettato. Sorridendo, si appoggiò con la fronte sulla sua spalla, girando il viso nell’incavo del collo. Le mani di Omi-kun risalirono sulle sue spalle, più sicuro.  
Trattenne la voglia matta di leccare una striscia di collo fino all’orecchio perché avrebbe mandato entrambi in combustione, ma sospirò dritto sulla pelle sensibile. Lo sentì rabbrividire. “Ok, facciamo così.” Riuscì a dire lottando contro sé stesso. “Io adesso mi tolgo.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non riuscirei a tenere le mani ferme e voglio essere il cazzo di ragazzo perfetto.”

“Chi ha detto che ti voglio come ragazzo?”

“Omi, non scherzare con me in questa maniera, potrei approfittarmi bassamente di te e ci terremo le conseguenze.” Piagnucolò facendolo ridere. “Quindi ora mi stacco e … e cosa?”

“È ora di pranzo.” Lo informò Omi. Le mani toccavano i muscoli delle spalle con più insistenza. “Portami ad un appuntamento.”

“Siamo già ad un appuntamento.”

“Ci siamo urlati contro fino a poco fa, questo ha ben poco di appuntamento.”

Sospirò pesantemente e si staccò da suo ragazzo - _il suo ragazzo, cazzo_ \- con una forza di volontà che non credeva di avere. Lo guardò in quegli occhi da Bambi e sospirò di nuovo. “Sei fortunato che sei sexy da morire.” 

Sakusa alzò un sopracciglio. “Non hai fame?”

“Sto morendo, ma ho appena vinto alla lotteria della vita, voglio godermela.” E fu fiero di sé stesso quando guardò quelle guance diventare di nuovo un rosa acceso. “Devi chiamarmi Atsumu.”

“No.”

“Sei il mio ragazzo, chiamami per nome!”

“Non te lo meriti. Datti da fare e guadagnatelo.”

“Ma non saprò se stai chiamando me o Samu e, diciamocelo, il divertimento finirebbe presto se penso a Samu quando sono con te.”

“Quando mi rivolgerò ad Osamu-san te ne accorgerai.”

La bocca di Atsumu era spalancata. “Sei un vero stronzo!”

“Lo so, me lo ricordano in tanti durante il giorno.” Ridacchiò e Atsumu allungò il collo per beccargli le labbra perché sì, poteva farlo e sì, era bello avere quel potere. Considerando che Omi era già una minaccia solo esistendo, la sua capacità di apprendimento avrebbe presto ribaltato le posizioni. Voleva approfittarne finché poteva.

Lasciando la sensazione di una punta di lingua sulla cucitura delle labbra si allontanò, godendo dello sguardo languido del suo ragazzo. Aveva la bocca lucida ed era bello da togliere il fiato.

Omi si schiarì la voce. “Qua sotto c’è un Izakaya molto buono.” Lo informò, guardandogli le labbra con occhi di fuoco. “Fa servizio a domicilio, se ti va.”

Il sorriso da volpe che si allargò sulla faccia di Atsumu fu una risposta sufficiente.

*

“Quindi c’è riuscito.”

“Già.” Accettò, abbassandosi la mascherina sotto il mento.

“Quanto ti stai pentendo?”

“Parecchio.” Ma il sorriso sulla faccia di Sakusa addolcì i suoi lineamenti e, davvero, Osamu non voleva vedere niente del genere rivolto verso Atsumu.

Gli mise un onigiri con tonno e cipollotto davanti. “Non l’ho ordinato.”

“Lo so.”

“Volevo gli umeboshi.”

“Lo so.”

“Non sto pagando per una cosa non richiesta.”

“Cazzo, sei una rottura di palle come lui.” Osamu lo guardò negli occhi, sfidandolo. “È sulla casa.”

“Perché?”

“Ti sei preso un sacco di roba gratuita e adesso chiedi il perché?”

“Non mi fido di voi Miya.” Chiarì, stringendo le palpebre minaccioso. 

“Non hai fatto una mossa intelligente a metterti con uno di loro, allora.” Replicò con un sorriso saputo. “Sakusa, sei un tipo a posto.”

“Dio, non ferirò tuo fratello, evita di minacciarmi.”

“Sei un tipo a posto!” Continuò, alzando la voce. Perché era Miya Osamu, la metà di un duo che aveva fatto piangere gente tosta come la pietra, era nato per infastidire. “Sei di bell’aspetto, come se me ne fregasse qualcosa.”

“Perché l’hai detto allora?”

“Perché Rin ci teneva a fartelo sapere.” Rin? Ah, Suna il centrale dei Raijin. “Sei intelligente, anche se accalappiare mio fratello … beh … avevi scelte migliori.”

Sakusa lo guardò male. “Stai insultando tuo fratello o il mio gusto?”

“Entrambi. Insomma, mangi umeboshi come fossero patatine.”

“Ed è un male volere uno snack sano? O un ragazzo perfettamente a posto che ha scelto consapevolmente di non poter più entrare nei fiorai, tutto per minacciare il mio celibato?”

“Vorresti dire per corteggiarti.”

“So esattamente cosa ho detto. Non era un corteggiamento, era una lettera di intenti. Mettermi una pistola alla testa sarebbe stato più accettabile.”

Osamu lo guardò confuso. “E lo definiresti a posto?” 

Sakusa alzò le spalle. “L’ho invitato a casa e volevo ingozzarlo di tè e biscotti per dargli sui nervi, credo sia la sanità mentale a cui aspiriamo.” E davvero, Osamu non avrebbe potuto vedere un’accettazione più consapevole.

Quando l’aveva saputo da Tsumu aveva tirato un respiro di sollievo. Davvero, lo struggimento più lungo della storia aveva avuto una fine felice, potevano rilassarsi un po’ tutti. Il capitano Meian sembrava decisamente stressato, ultimamente. Considerò di inviargli un regalo di buon anno decisamente alcolico.

“Sono anni che ho una chat con Suna e tuo cugino.” Gli rivelò con tono leggero. “Parliamo di voi tutto il tempo.”

“Lo so. Dovete avere vite noiose per passarle a concentrarvi su di noi.” Il piccolo ghignò sulla sua faccia gli confermò che sarebbe stato anche troppo bene in famiglia. “Posso sapere di cosa parlerete adesso?”

“C’è Washio con questa ragazza che ha incontrato che è semplicemente imbarazzante. Vuoi unirti?”

“Ho già Bokuto sulla chat di gruppo che nomina Akaashi-san più volte di quanto sia necessario, tuo fratello in quella privata che alterna battute stupide a proposte indecenti e Hinata che davanti a Kageyama regredisce all’età pre-scolare.” Lo informò sospirando, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. “In più Murakami-san vuole avere un figlio da Adriah-san e Adriah-san vuole avere un figlio da Inunaki-san e Inunaki-san è così inconsapevole della sua cotta che Atsumu sta progettando di vendicarsi per anni di prese in giro ed è semplicemente doloroso. Come vedi ho le mani piene.”

Osamu ghignò. “Lo chiami Atsumu adesso?”

“Non davanti a lui.” Osamu approvò la sua decisione. “Perché l’onigiri al tonno?”

“Perché non sempre avrai quello che vorrai. E sarà una spina nel fianco nei giorni buoni e un dolore nel culo in quelli cattivi. Perché ha quella faccia da idiota felice ma dentro ha più paturnie inutili di quanto sia sano o vero. E devi esserci nonostante tutto, perché altrimenti ti spezzerò i femori e non sarà divertente.”

“Annotato.” Avvicinò il piatto con l’onigiri. “È stato un discorso inutile, so in cosa mi sono immischiato.”

“Non lo conosci ancora veramente.”

“Lo accetto, ma nemmeno tu conosci me.” Morse la montagna di tonno con una dignità esemplare. “È ottimo.” Si complimentò dopo aver deglutito, perché non era un Neanderthal. “Grazie per aver usato i guanti.”

“Figurati, non è un problema. Cosa hai intenzione di fare con quelli?” Con il mento, indicò un tavolo spostato all’angolo dove tutti i Black Jackals stavano facendo baldoria. 

“Evitarli, per quanto possibile.”

“C’è il tuo ragazzo là in mezzo.”

“Non cambio il mio programma.”

Bokuto aveva iniziato a cantare tutto il repertorio di ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ e sarebbe stata una scelta accettabile se non avesse deciso di farlo con la bocca piena di riso. 

Inunaki e Tomas si trovavano in un dibattito particolarmente serio su quale fosse la festività adatta per vedere il film e i toni stavano diventando decisamente accesi. Forse dovrebbero cominciare a tagliare gli alcolici altrimenti sarebbe finita in rissa o altro e non pensava che Meian-san avesse pronto un pulsante anti-panico anche per loro.

Barnes-san rideva come un matto, Hinata saltellava cercando di afferrare il vischio sopra di lui per chissà quale motivo e Atsumu cercava di convincerlo a farsi prendere in braccio per arrivarci meglio, con il tifo di tutti.

Decisamente, li avrebbe evitati.

“Non sta andando bene.” Disse Osamu controllando il riso.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Omi!” Atsumu si lanciò sullo sgabello accanto a lui, girandoci sopra con l’aria di un bambino. “Cosa state facendo?”

“Ti sputiamo nel piatto.” Se ne uscì Osamu.

“Ponderiamo se metterti del lassativo.” Ci si mise anche Sakusa, guardandolo piatto.

Il fatto che l’avessero detto contemporaneamente convinse Atsumu che era stata un’idea terribile lasciarli parlare da soli per tutto quel tempo. “Tutto questo mi si ritorcerà contro, vero?” Li vide scambiarsi un’occhiata e alzare le spalle. E non c’era neanche Sunarin, pensò mesto.

“Hai finito di uccidere Hinata?” Domandò Omi, passandogli l’onigiri che stava mangiando.

Sorridendo, avvicinò la faccia alla sua godendosi il colore che gli spuntava sulle guance. “Aww, Omi, sei geloso?”

“Sono preoccupato. Hai mangiato troppo per permetterti di caricarti qualcuno sulle spalle senza vomitare.”

“Mi stai chiedendo di caricarti sulle mie spalle possenti? Perché posso farlo, eh.”

Sakusa, battendo le palpebre, guardò stranito Osamu che alzò le mani, non volendoci avere niente a che fare.

“Non ho chiesto niente del genere.”

“Devo pensare bene alla logistica, però, non sei piccolo come Hinata.”

“Cosa sei venuto a fare?”

La domanda gli schiarì la mente. “Vi vedevo chiacchierare e volevo cercare di capire se Osamu ti avesse già minacciato o no.”

Omi-kun sbuffò irritato. “Non capisco perché devo essere io quello che rischia le rotule.” Informò Osamu, che ridacchiava. “Voglio dire, se decidessi di lasciarlo, ad oggi le prove sarebbero contro di lui.”

“Non posso che essere d’accordo.” Accettò Osamu annuendo, dandogli l’onigiri all’umeboshi che aveva richiesto originariamente.

“Cosa ho fatto?” Chiese Atsumu cercando di non aprire troppo la bocca piena di riso.

“Ti hanno fatto lo stesso discorso che ho avuto io?”

Atsumu deglutì pesantemente. “Komori-kun si è complimentato per il coraggio, a dire il vero.” Sakusa digrignò i denti. _Motoya, grandissimo pezzo di m-_ “Suna ha detto che non ti meritavo.”

“Non mi conosce nemmeno.”

“Oh, a prescindere. Non devi mai incontrarlo.”

“È difficile, abbiamo giocato contro di loro due giorni fa.”

“No, ha ragione. Voi due non dovrete mai parlarvi.” Intervenne Osamu. “Né soli, né in compagnia.”

“Dici che se Komori è presente …” Disse Atsumu con aria contemplativa.

“No, neanche con Komori.” Sentenziò suo fratello con un che di definitivo. “Soprattutto con Komori.”

“Samu, la vedo dura. Anche solo se veniamo qua c’è la possibilità che succeda.”

“Bene, siete banditi entrambi dal mio ristorante.”

“Cosa??? Sono tuo fratello!”

“Non ho capito cosa ho fatto di sbagliato.” Intervenne Sakusa tranquillamente. 

“Sakusa, abbi pazienza, non posso bandire il mio ragazzo.” Gli spiegò in tono ragionevole. 

“Prima di andare via costringerò Bokuto a vomitare da qualche parte e chiamerò l’ispezione sanitaria.” Lo informò mordendo il suo onigiri.

Osamu fece una smorfia. “Lo stai viziando.”

“Non lo faccio per lui. È un’ingiustizia che metti alla porta me e non Bokuto che sta disturbando i tuoi altri clienti cantando a bocca piena.”

“Omi, sei così sexy quando minacci la gente.” Mormorò Atsumu con un ghigno affamato.

“Niente porcate in negozio, altrimenti non vi farò più entrare davvero.” Li avvertì Osamu mentre suo fratello si lanciò su Sakusa per bloccare l’insulto con la sua bocca.

Un coro di fischi e prese in giro si alzò alla vista del bacio dalla zona della squadra, che erano stati i terzi ad averlo saputo per via delle pubbliche relazioni, a cui Atsumu rispose con un dito medio alzato, troppo contento per dargli retta. 

Omi lo staccò spingendogli le spalle, la faccia in fiamme e un broncio lucido che prometteva dolore. “Cosa sei venuto a fare esattamente?” Sibilò.

E sì, il suo sogno si stava avverando. Gli baciò il naso, evitando per un pelo lo schiaffo decisamente meritato che gli scompose i capelli, e chiese ridendo. “Hai impegni lunedì 24?”


End file.
